


Consenting to Dream 意志与梦想

by Ano0901



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Shopping, Sugar Daddy Hannibal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ano0901/pseuds/Ano0901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一宗通过实质性物品的引诱。这一切开始于一个冷天和一条被借给威尔的围巾，但是汉尼拔，一如往常的，从不因一点小事而满足。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/gifts).
  * A translation of [Consenting to Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295044) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



An artist is a dreamer consenting to dream of the actual world.  
一个艺术家是将梦想照进现实的人。

George Santayana

*

“请进。”汉尼拔说着。他侧身，引导威尔进入他的办公室。

威尔才走了两步就停下了。汉尼拔的嘴角刚才几不可查地收紧了，这个动作非常细微，但仍引起了威尔的注意。他刚刚在停尸房里呆了三个小时。他身上当然会有异味。

“或许你现在不太想要和我共处一室。我们可以改日再见？”

“如果可以，我们能否出去散步？”汉尼拔说。“我非常想借此机会理清思绪。”

“当然。”

汉尼拔从出口旁边的衣柜里取出大衣和包。他将灯一盏一盏地熄灭。

“我总是你的最后一个预约吗？”威尔问。

“是的。通常在七点之后我不见病人。”

威尔皱眉。“你从没提起过。我可以早些来的。”

“我更想最后见你。”

威尔不知道如何回复，或是如何理解对这句带着笑意的话。尽管当街上的寒意向他们袭来，他仍觉得被温暖了。

风拍打着光裸的树枝。太阳从视线中失踪已有一个小时。街上不多的几个行人匆匆向家的地方走去，低着头，双手深埋在口袋里。

“很难想象你会需要理清头脑。”威尔说。

“我也渡过了在他人的思绪中纠缠的整天时间。”

“我不认为你会觉得清空情绪很难。”

“这取决于病人是谁。”

“你上一个预约的病人是怎样的？”

“平凡无奇，神经质的，有焦虑并出汗的倾向。”

威尔摇了摇头，压抑住一个笑容。“真不厚道，莱科特医生。不怎么专业。”

“我道歉。”他说，眼睛被愉悦点亮。“这一天比通常更漫长些，并且我不幸地有着灵敏的嗅觉。有时这很有用，但更多时间只会徒增麻烦。”

“有多灵敏？”

“你曾在停尸间逗留，这非常明显。我还可以指出你的午餐内容。非常接近地，我可以分辨出你的香波。”

威尔挑眉。“那么我午餐吃了什么？”

“一个吞拿鱼三明治。沙拉里加入了太多的芥末。一片通常的白面包，我称它为面包是因为它并没有一个专有化的名词。”

威尔不由得想要在下次预约前增加口香糖和薄荷糖的储备，但是他大部分的注意力都用在了把这份信息加进他在自己的脑海中永不停息地完善着有关汉尼拔的信息这一进程上。奇异地，他发现自己因这一项新发现而欣喜着，比这个部分更加强烈的是汉尼拔和他分享这个的意愿。

“你闻不出面包的。”威尔告诉他。“它闻起来不像任何东西。”

“真正的面包是可以被嗅觉辨认的。但是，我承认关于面包的部分是一个猜测，基于我所了解的你和你的背景。”

“那么我有个‘惊奇面包’的身家吗？我很确信我是被羞辱了。”

“但你并没有。最重要的是，你的过去并不能让你费心。你的不安全感在别处扎根。”

威尔向远处看去，视线飘过一列街灯和远处的暗色房屋。“那么你的不安全感又在哪儿呢？”

“不是在我的过去中，肯定地。我们的谈话已经超过了原始动机。”

“和我说说你过去的起点。”

汉尼拔在接下来半个街区的路程中保持沉静。他们在一个交叉路口处停止脚步，远离过往车辆喷溅的水瀑。

“松木与雪原的气味，”汉尼拔说，“暗色的黑麦面包以及地下水，周围如此寒冷，似乎一切都带有原始冰川的印记。”

威尔看向他。汉尼拔注视着过往的车辆，允许了威尔的注视。“你想念那里吗？”威尔说。

“不时地。”

“你会再次回去吗？”

“你会吗？”

他们在指示灯变色的时候过了马路，然后继续走下去。威尔竖起了衣领，但风仍侵袭着他的皮肤。他向前耸起肩膀，然后低下了头。

“有些时候我觉得我该那么做。”他说。“柴油机和金属盐。冲浪，垂钓。我了解这对我来说更好些。我知道我会更长寿。”

“与此同时你继续着你的工作。”

“我正在帮助他人。”

“拯救生命。”汉尼拔说。

“是的。”

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“这是个从未有人质疑的动机。以它带给你的伤害作为前提，或许这个问题应该被提出。”

威尔无法回答。他们在沉默中行走直到他们来到了下一个路口。威尔在一辆巴士还有一个水洼碰撞前看见了它们。他不加思考地踏步到汉尼拔身前，用他的背部挡住了喷溅而出的水瀑。这让他出乎意料地靠近了汉尼拔。

汉尼拔冲他笑着，以一种最为简洁的方式，他眼睛周围有些细纹，脸上的表情是温暖还有别的一些东西的混合。“骑士风范。”他说。

威尔尴尬地耸肩。“我穿的可都是能进洗衣机的东西。”

汉尼拔解下了他脖子上环绕的一条围巾，将它系在了威尔身上，随后将围巾在他的外套下边安置妥帖。“现在不是了。羊绒与丝绸。请对它多加关照。”

“别这样——”

威尔拉扯着围巾，汉尼拔轻碰了他的胸口，制止了威尔的动作。

“拿着它。”他说。“你穿得太少，而散步是我提出的。我不希望你感到任何不适。”

轻柔的面料保存着汉尼拔身上的热度，在他脖颈间收紧。他不想将这个放开。

“并且一名骑士带着他的女士的赠物去到战场是一个通常的习俗。”汉尼拔说道，表情严肃，可是一丝调戏意味在他的眼中闪着光。

威尔不得不微笑了。他向下看着摇了摇头。“现在你尽拿我开玩笑了。”

“或许是的。让我们继续吧。”

汉尼拔的轻触催他向前。在一秒或两秒钟以内，他们肩并肩走着，手臂相互碰触。威尔喜欢汉尼拔的手在他肘部收紧时的感受，同样地，他喜欢围巾环绕着他脖子的感觉。前者似乎更多。


	2. Chapter 2

当第二天威尔驾车去汉尼拔家还回那条围巾时，他戴上了自己的围巾，某种程度上这算是一条模范围巾的显示。材质里完全没有真丝或是羊绒，而且可能有点褪色了，但非常实用。

在他后排座位上折叠着的灰色围巾有着血红色的的格纹，这些格纹突出显眼，就像围巾戴在他身上时的效果一样鲜明。他拿起了它，然后下车去敲门。

汉尼拔应门时正在把双手擦干，深色的裤子上边系着白色的围裙。当他看见威尔时，他微笑起来，然后向后迈了半步好引威尔进门。“你来的时机恰好，”他说，“午餐就要做好了。”

“哦，没，我只是——”他拿出围巾。“我来是为了把它还给你。”

但由于某种原因，他已经站在了屋子里，汉尼拔也将他身后的门合住了。

“不用劳烦。这是一样礼物。事实上，我意图让你同样收下它们。”他从镜子下边的小方桌上抄起一双手套，然后抛给了威尔。“请原谅我不能帮你收大衣了。牛肉正处于一个精细的阶段。”

当汉尼拔在厨房入口消失时威尔把围巾和手套捧在胸前，站在原地发愣。片刻后他找回了自己，脱了外套，把它挂了起来。这双手套是棕色的，真皮质地，材质温暖柔软。他犹豫着，但试着戴一戴它们的确无可厚非。

手套完美合适。这些皮革如此柔软，以至于他向厨房的方向投去内疚一瞥后，威尔纵容了自己将一只手贴上了脖子，在更为敏感的肌肤上体验它们带来的感触。这之后他迅速地脱去了它们，把手套和围巾放在了桌上，心中只有一点不舍。

汉尼拔在厨房里站着，面前是一只铁锅。这个房间里，新鲜姜蓉和蒜瓣的香味以及高温烹饪带来的嘶嘶声一同飘散在空气中。威尔本来要说他真的不能留在这儿。但是相反地，他问汉尼拔是否有任何事他可以帮上忙。

“你可以给自己倒一杯酒，然后告诉我你今天的授课进程如何。”汉尼拔向中心岛屿上一瓶开启过的红酒点点头。

“那双手套，”他给自己倒了一杯，说着，“我不能留着。”

“你不喜欢？”

威尔强忍着没去翻个白眼。“你知道不是这样。”

“是的，我知道。”汉尼拔将锅中的内容盛入已经点缀着用模具定型过的、三种颜色的米立方块的餐盘。“仍然，这是我所能接受的唯一理由，除此之外的一切是因为你向大众观念妥协，令其剥削了你的自由意志。我不会将常规期盼加诸于你。”

“又或许这是我‘惊奇面包’的家庭背景正在作怪，但我看着这双手套，我唯一的想法是它们一定花了一百块。”

“比这更多，实际上。这是一个问题吗？”

“是的。这是一个问题。”

“为什么？”

威尔摆弄着他的酒杯，他的双脚出于一点苦恼在地板上摩擦着。“你为什么想要把它们送给我？”

“那么存在着一个可以满足你的答案吗？”

“告诉我实话就挺不错的。”

“事实是，将它们送给你会取悦我。”

“那么现在我们又回到为什么上面了。”

汉尼拔拿起餐盘，领他向餐厅进发。“你怀疑我持有一些邪恶的动机吗？”

“我对你什么都不怀疑。我只是不太懂。”

汉尼拔在接下来的几秒钟里没有讲话。“为了审美意义上的享受。”他最终这么说道。

威尔从他的盘子里抬起头。“你的还是我的？”

汉尼拔几不可查地微笑着。“为什么不是你我二人的呢？”

威尔在这之后放弃了。继续刨根寻底似乎挺危险的。

所以结果是他驾车回家，围巾和手套两样东西静静地安放在副驾驶席上。当天下午，他给狗群放风时，他戴上了围巾和手套，脸有点红，有一半是因为寒冷的天气而另一半，是因为他在脑海中想象了一番汉尼拔从中会得到的“审美意义上的享受”。他一定另外意有所指，但不管这是什么，威尔想破了脑袋也弄不明白。

他给狗狗们扔着棍子，试着别太担心会给皮革弄上擦痕。


	3. Chapter 3

威尔在接下来的整周里都系着那条围巾，戴着那双手套。他带着它们去授课，去杰克需要他的犯罪现场，去遛狗，而直到他与汉尼拔的下一个预约到来前他才拉开衣柜，盯着自己映在整所房子里唯一一个穿衣镜中的倒影犹豫不决。

和他预想的一样，衣柜里没有任何让他特别欣喜的内容，不论他的期待落在了在审美方向或是别的其他。如果有什么非提不可的话，那就是他的围巾手套搭配他那件陈旧的绿色外套让他看起来有些滑稽，就好比一个衣衫褴褛的人偶然地捡到了两样好东西。

他从衣柜角落扯出自己最好的大衣，他穿上了它然后开始思索自己这么做的意图。这件大衣几乎有十年的年纪了，上次他穿出去是为了参加米利亚姆•拉斯的葬礼。他在衣领上侦查到几个虫蛀孔，可穿它是他能尽的最大努力。

一个小时多一点后，当汉尼拔为他打开办公室的门时，威尔无比希望自己坚持选择了旧夹克。在他进入房间的整串动作里，汉尼拔的视线都追踪着他的身体。他把自己身上三样有罪的衣物尽可能快地扒了下来。

“在我们开始之前。”汉尼拔说，随后递给他一样小小的、扁平的、用磨砂的黑色包装纸还有一条黑色缎带包裹的物品。

“一场精美包装制造的葬礼？”威尔说道，他的礼仪被不安轰到了九霄云外。“不好意思。这是什么？”

“我这周曾在纽约短暂逗留。那里有一家惹人喜爱的书店，我遇见它似乎是命中注定的。如果你相信命运。”

“我对除科学文献以外的题材鲜少涉猎。”威尔把包装纸扯开，随后他呆住了。

在包装里的书籍也是黑色，布面精装的封皮以扎花相饰。标题用金色的颜料注明：飞钓者的昆虫学。扎脚处有些微的磨损，整本书承载着历史与品质的痕迹。他翻到扉页。出版日期是一八三九年。

他缓慢地把屁股下落到椅子里，忍不住翻开了书页。内里厚重的纸张没有经过切边。上边绘制的示意图比相片更要栩栩如生，色彩在一百多年以后仍然明艳动人。他突兀地合住了它，手压在封面上。

“我不能接受。”他说，把这个说出口令他有点难过。

“这不是最初版的。”

“我知道。第一版是一八三六年。这一定花了——”他没继续说下去，摇了摇头，为自己提起这个而感到愚蠢。

“钱只是身外之物。”

“总是有钱的人这么说着。”

“并非如此，”汉尼拔回答，“在我人生的大部分时间里，是的。但我熟知与此相反的极端。在我的孩提时光，有一段时间，我认为一日一餐即为幸运，一日两餐几乎闻所未闻。”

威尔抬头研究起汉尼拔脖子和下巴的线条，但他没发现任何肌肉紧张的痕迹，也没有随着陈述而至的不诚或不适。“在你的双亲过世后？”威尔问。

“是的。我不得不自立一段时间，在我的伯父领养我前我曾去过几所资助匮乏的孤儿院。”

“他为什么这么久才找到你？”

“一直以来，他与我父亲都彼此抵触，而他对于地产所连带的头衔抵触更深。遗嘱执行者花费了一些时间才找到他。”

“头衔？”

汉尼拔靠在办公桌上，摆出一个枯燥乏味的笑容。“莱科特伯爵。在所有的可能性下，我都会是最后一名了。”

威尔突然记起他在二年级时发生的一则关于鞋子的轶事。那双鞋子破损严重，露出了他的脚趾，裂开的地方被电工胶带粘起。他的数学老师在放学后请来了他的父亲，给了他一些钱好让他给威尔买双新鞋。在那个时候，他不能理解为什么他的父亲认为这是一桩坏事。那么现在他的心理医生是个欧洲贵族。他有点想笑，但那之后汉尼拔会让他解释他笑出来的原因。

“还有别人知道吗？”威尔问。那好像涉及了大家都喜欢讨论的话题。

“在这个国家里没有别人。我从没有提起这个的原因。”

威尔站起身，向窗户走去。他将书本捧在胸口，不太想把它放下。“你刚刚发现了一个原因。”

“你开口询问。我本可以避免告诉你，但这样做有什么益处呢？”

“你提出这个话题有什么益处？”

“我希望我的经历能引起你对美的欣赏。就像我所认为的，你会欣赏这本书。”

威尔低头盯着它。“它的确…很迷人。”

“那么你更应该保留它了。”

他们又绕到了这个上面，威尔觉得自己需要冷静一下，他猛地向窗户转去。他盯着街道对面房屋里的灯光还有街道上昏暗的灯影。

“无功不受禄。”他说。

“明确地说，获赠礼物时的感激有可能成为责任感的一种。你有过相似的经历吗？”

“我对于接受礼物没什么经验。”

“那么告诉我你印象最深的一个。”

“我六岁的时候我父亲的朋友给我送了一辆自行车。结果这辆车是他偷来的。”

“我向你保证，我以合法的手段获取了这本书。”

“我知道你付了钱。”

“但现在的情景却与那一特定的经历有所关联，否则你不会立刻会想起它。”

这个观点似乎挺合理，威尔克制住了反驳的冲动。他在房间里绕了个圈，在隔间之下靠近墙壁的地方走动。

“那件事给我留下了一些阴影。”他说。

“你体验到这种感觉来自接受了属于他人的某物。一件你不应得的东西。”

“人们总是得到不属于他们的东西。”

“有什么东西是你不应受的？”

“我不知道。没什么。”

“那么，你所蒙受的痛苦比你所表露的要多。”

“这不是——”威尔摇头，喉咙梗塞。“不是我的重点。”

“我的遗产是我不劳而获的结果。它使我的人生负担比其应有的轻松了许多。”

“所以你现在突然有种和人分享它的冲动了？”

“我将这本书送给你是因为我认为你会喜欢，然而你的愉悦正是令我开心的原因。”他简单地回答。

威尔在梯子边愣住了，他从梯子的空档里看着看你吧。“我确实很喜欢。只是——”

“它的费用。”汉尼拔从桌子后边站起来，然后走到了梯子的另一面。“更确切地说，是费用的额度。”

“对。”

“你知道我负担得起，所以你所担心的不是我的经济状况。”

“你可以说我被大众观念所俘虏。我只是——这太贵重了。”

“尽管如此，你仍然抓着它。而且还挺紧的。”

威尔叹息着，额头靠在梯子上。他把书本从隔当中递向汉尼拔。

汉尼拔完全没有要接过去的意思。“假使我提供你一个赢得它的方法？”

有那么一瞬家威尔的眼前除了他跪在地上舔着汉尼拔的阴茎这幅场景以外一片空白。这纯粹的幻想是如此荒谬，威尔不得不再次忍着笑出来的冲动。他大概能猜到汉尼拔希望他做什么，并且这桩事与性爱毫无关系。

“是什么呢？”他说。

“让我给你买一件大衣。”

这一次，威尔不可抑制地笑出了声，在不可置信的笑声中他尖锐地抽吸着。“啥？”

汉尼拔靠在梯子上，故意摆出一副无可厚非的样子，看起来毫无威胁。“你想要的东西换我想要的东西。简单的以物易物。”

“所以我们又回到审美的话题上了吗？”

“我们从未离开。”

“这可不是我认为你想要的东西。”

“你认为我想从你这里得到什么？”

威尔摇了摇头。他看着自己的手，仍然紧紧抓着那本书。如此贪婪。对他来说不同寻常。他觉得这可能和赠礼人不无关系。

“这或许是个万全之策？”汉尼拔说。他点点威尔的额头中心。“这是通常人们想向你索取的，对吗？”

“是的。”

“他们希望不劳而获地获取不应得的东西，并且不打算为此偿还。”

威尔因为汉尼拔说出的真相而畏缩了下，而不是因为汉尼拔的触摸。

“我更喜欢我们的等价交换，”汉尼拔说，“我不希望从你窃取任何东西，威尔。那从来不是我的意图。”

“你只是想像打扮玩具一样打扮我。”

“不是一个玩具。我从未也不会希望在你身上看见被动性。”

“但你确实想打扮我。”

“没错。”

“你不认为这种行为有点不妥当吗，莱科特医生？”

“你这么认为吗？这的确不同寻常，但我确信你已经意识到我们的关系已经是不同寻常的了。我不曾在你面前伪装专业超然性。你不会允许这个。”

诚然，威尔告诉汉尼拔的关于自己的一切都得到了来自汉尼拔的回馈。这么看来，威尔思忖着这是否是另一则汉尼拔所展示给他的信息，另一项他脑海中与汉尼拔相关的古怪归档，就像汉尼拔那令人不可思议的敏锐嗅觉和被那个罢用的头衔。

他犹豫着，但这种踟蹰不决毫无意义。他早就知道了他会给出的答案。

“好吧。”他说。“那么就大衣吧。但我不保证我会穿它。”

“它的用途当然取决于你。”


	4. Chapter 4

周六的早上，汉尼拔的宾利沉静地驶进威尔门前的车道末端。在汉尼拔能下车迎接他之前，威尔让房门在他身后砰地合拢，匆匆钻进了副驾驶位。

“早安。”汉尼拔驾车回到公路上。“你好吗？”

“挺好。”威尔说，但这回答来得太快。他看向窗外。“其实不好。你通常会带你的病人去购物吗？”

“不，对大多数朋友也不会。”

“那么他们其中的一些？”

“有过一次或两次，在过去，我的熟人中曾有一名女士需要穿去晚宴的衣服。”

“所以，不是你的朋友。你约会的对象。”

“对于我没有当做朋友看待的人，我都极力避免与他们卷入任何浪漫关系。”

“一个晚宴。所以他们——她只有抱怨她没有合适的衣服，你帮她解决了这个问题。我不记得她抱怨过购物这个提议。”

“我不认为这个提议和你的意愿有关。”

威尔咬着嘴唇，在大腿上摩擦着一只手。

“我有让你不适吗，威尔？“

“不。我不知道。但没有不舒服。”

“那是什么？”

“你把坦诚当作一样武器。”

“你也总这么做。”

“我知道。我把它当成习惯了。”

汉尼拔轻声笑了。“或许你的真相没有我的那么耸人听闻。”

“我表示怀疑。”

“你还喜欢那本书吗？”

威尔看着他。“是的。非常喜欢。谢谢你。”

“不必感谢。今天的行程将会非常合适地偿还一切。”

“可不像是平等互换。”

“对我来说是的。”汉尼拔顿了顿。“如果你真的那么反感，你总是可以把书还给我自己再买一本的。它的确是一笔开销，但并不是天文数字。”

威尔摇了摇头。“我不能。”

“原谅我重复着显而易见的事实，但你并不贫困。仅仅只根据你的学术论文发表而得的稿费来推断，你的生活也应当闲适。”

“那太浪费了。”

“追求美所花费的代价从不过分。”汉尼拔说。“或许这特别适用于你的情况。你整日观尽人性最为丑恶的一面，它可以作为一种调节剂。“

威尔想到他最近的一场凌晨噩梦后，他在困顿中翻动那些美丽的书页，脉搏渐渐减慢的时刻。汉尼拔的论点似乎很可靠，但他仍然没有办法心安理得地消费那种奢侈。

*

这家店有私人停车位。威尔甚至没有对此感到惊讶。

木质的镶板饰以黄铜，令这间商店的外表看起来更像是领主宅邸中的图书藏室。柔和的古典音乐作为室内背景，和他常去更替穿破的袜子的一家叫马西的商店里放着的、折磨他神经的九十年代流行噪音有云泥之别。

一位穿着比威尔任何一套衣服都更加笔挺的西装的导购员向他们走来。他的视线在汉尼拔和威尔之间转了转，随后他将他明媚的微笑献给了汉尼拔。

“今天有什么我可以帮助您的吗，先生？“

汉尼拔允许了店员带领他们两个到了挂着大衣的部分，然后不甚在意地点点头遣散了他。

“当你和你的伯爵叔父一起生活的时候家里有仆人吗？”威尔问。

汉尼拔在货架之间泰然地走动，他脱下了手套，用指尖轻触衣料以检验质地手感。“他曾雇有一名男仆与管家，管家同时兼职厨子。清洁家政一周来两次。”

“那现在呢？”

“我自己清扫。”他向威尔短暂地微笑。“我也自己下厨。试试这件。”

威尔把他自己的外套挂在长长的货架一端，然后接过汉尼拔递给他的那件衣服。这是一件黑色的羊毛大衣，双排扣，纽扣带着金色的勾边。他穿上了它。“怎么样？”

汉尼拔摇头，然后帮威尔把它脱了下来。“有些扎眼。并且与手套不相称。”

“黑色沾上机油也不会显脏。”

“如果你执着于实用性，你的大部分狗是棕色的。”

威尔笑了笑。“正中红心。”

汉尼拔拿起另一件在他身前比划，这一次是深灰色的。他摇了摇头，随后将它挂了回去。“浅色的会更好，我认为。刻板的颜色让你自身显得过于精致。”

威尔尾随着汉尼拔，外套搭在手臂上，双手揣在口袋深处。“我不觉得精致是个合适的形容词。”他喃喃道。

“它当然是。白皙的皮肤与湛蓝的双眼。这是一种经典的美貌，但很容易被掩盖。”他的视线扫过一堆衣物，然后继续走着。“你藏得相当好，但即使在你的最大努力下它仍会不时地闪光。”

威尔冲着汉尼拔的后脑勺皱眉头，弯腰驼背地向前走。“我不知道你是在夸我或是在对我的衣橱评头论足。”

“你的衣橱没有任何不妥，就其本身而论。至少对于你选择的服饰来说。它们有一种特定的风格，而我不能否认那很适合你。”

所以剩下了选项A。威尔觉得他的脸颊灼热，他知道自己在脸红。他精致的脸庞。这听起来应该像是一句调情，但是汉尼拔此时的关注大部分都在衣服上面，并且汉尼拔的语气让它比起调情更像是陈述了一件显而易见的事实。

他和之前那个要求他帮他选衣服的女士在一起时也是这样吗？不。威尔当即断定。汉尼拔可能会表现出全副的礼貌、专注以及体贴，他可以轻易地使人们产生他们即为世界中心的错觉，在同时他的注意力正在他自己的思维世界里漫游。他在不经意间就能满足社交礼仪的所有规范。

但现在可他没有漫不经心。威尔注视着汉尼拔检验着衣服的缝线，翻起衣领以便检查内衬。

汉尼拔递给他一件褐色的修身大衣。“试试这个。”

威尔草草穿上了它，随后汉尼拔拉着它的翻领让威尔向他走近一步。他们之间的距离变得如此近，当汉尼拔帮他调整着大衣、系上腰带的时候，威尔能嗅闻到他呼吸中的咖啡因子。威尔思忖着汉尼拔是否也能闻到他，如果他此时如海上漂流一般的心情也能散发出一种特殊的气味。

“这件稍好点。”汉尼拔说。“但冬天就要来了，内衬有些薄。”

他去解开腰带时他的关节擦过威尔的腹部，威尔任由汉尼拔推着他的肩膀将他调转了个儿，让汉尼拔帮他脱下了大衣。汉尼拔的双手沿着他的手臂掠过。

“你的大衣是在这儿买的吗？”威尔问，几乎绝望地想要分散注意力。

“我几年前在意大利购置了我的。佛罗伦萨。一座美丽的城市。”他向威尔轻笑着。“如果存在任何你不会拒绝的几率，我会提议去那里的。”

“有趣。我看过照片。看起来很美。”他的回答有些局促，但比起开诚公布地指明出他只出过两次境，堪堪踏上了墨西哥的国土而只是为了数据交换协议的附议，这种尴尬的回答使他和汉尼拔的对话没有过快阵亡。

“我认为你会喜欢那里的。或者是威尼斯。但不是在夏日游人泛滥的时候。在雨季的威尼斯。圣马可广场上会有洪潮与成群被淋透羽毛正滴水的鸽子，运河里的水位更高，数以千计的古老石桥会在你的脚下摇摇欲坠。”

“我听说过有些人把它和新奥尔良相比较。”

“两种迥异的文化却受到被同化的危险。但它们的确很像。这一件怎么样？”

他拿起一件驼色的，饰有深色大纽扣的大衣。

“这次我有权发言了？”威尔问。

“在某些层面上。买一样你深恶痛绝的东西是适得其反的。”

“那么别要这件。”

汉尼拔简洁地颔首，将它放回了衣架。他继续走着。

“那里什么时候下雨？”威尔问。

“在威尼斯？冬季。水位高涨，于是潮汐上涌，漫溢在街道上，整座城被淹没得更多。Acqua alta，他们这么说，但在别处这会被称为洪灾。大潮。仅仅是有些特别，而不是一种紧急的灾难状态。威尼斯人应当受到尊重。他们在熵的乱序中手拉手团结在一起。”

威尔恰然地跟在汉尼拔身后，想象着他们是在半个世界远的、一个街道被洪水浸没的城市中，寒冷的雨点正落在他们两人的肩头。

“这件看起来不错。”汉尼拔说。“你认为呢？”

被选中的大衣是深棕色的，它的衣领整洁地嵌着皮革。它看起来温暖厚实，足够在冬日出门遛狗。它也不像其它衣服那样有着板刻的剪裁。

“不赖。”他说。

汉尼拔从衣架上拿下它，但没有让威尔接过去。他提着衣领，将它展开。

威尔转过去，背对着汉尼拔，把手臂塞进袖子里去。汉尼拔将大衣向上提，帮他把肩膀上堆积的褶皱捋平，翻下了衣领，当他扶着威尔转回身的时候，他的双手落在威尔的胸膛和胯骨上，直到他向后退一步审视着威尔时他的碰触才终于退开。汉尼拔的嘴角弯起，形成一个愉悦的微笑。

他领着威尔到了一面穿衣镜前，然后站在威尔身后。

威尔盯着他自己看。围巾仍旧在他脖子上挂着。大衣裹挟着他，藏起了他的格子衬衫，他几乎没认出自己。

“你认为怎么样？”汉尼拔问。

“我看起来…不错。”他说，他在自己的声音里听出了惊讶。

“的确。实际上是非常好。感觉怎么样？”

“怪异。”

汉尼拔的笑更显眼了。“大衣，威尔。”

“哦。它——它很好，实际上。很舒适。”

“好极了。那么你对它很乐观了？”

“是的，我想是吧。”

“我也这么认为。它很适合你。”

“那么这就结束了？我们能走了吧？”

汉尼拔看起来被逗乐了。“你真地认为这如此无趣，而且忍不住逃跑的欲望了吗？”

“我觉得本可以比这更糟。我只是没觉得这哪儿有趣了。”

“那么下次我们可以去另一处。这间店里多样的选择是一个良好的开端，而鉴于我们已经有所建树，下一次我们可以选择更私人化的地方。”

“我不记得我有同意再来这么一次。”

“那么我绝不会强迫你做你不愿意的事。过来，把它给我。”他把大衣从威尔的身上脱下来，然后把它搭在了手臂上。

“我已经有全套了，”威尔说，“围巾，手套，大衣。你还——我不需要任何别的东西了。我甚至不需要这个。”

“我必须再次提醒你这一切与你的意愿无关吗？跟我来。”他将威尔引向柜台，轻触了下威尔的后背。

他从威尔手里拿过他原本的外套，把它一同摆在了柜台上。“请把它放进手提袋，并且把另一件的标签取下来。他会穿着那件走。”

店员的视线在威尔身上转了一圈。威尔从他的表情中推断他将他当成了一个占便宜的连带亲属或一项慈善事业的受惠人。当那人把大衣递给他后他穿上了它。这感觉和第一次一样好。他朝汉尼拔转身，想说一句谢谢，但当他看向汉尼拔时这些话即刻蒸发了。

汉尼拔将一张炭黑色的信用卡放在柜台面，全然地无视了店员。他的眼中只有威尔，被新大衣包裹着，正焦躁地与手套斗争，没办法坦然面对一切。汉尼拔的注视中带着赞赏与占有欲，并且他没有任何意图去掩饰这两者任一。

这令威尔脖颈后的皮肤刺痒。一阵奇怪的热量在他的胃中翻搅，虽然没有造成不适，但确实不同寻常。

“走吧？”汉尼拔说，有那么一秒，威尔想着汉尼拔或许会让他挽着他的胳膊。

威尔把围巾在脖子上系好，戴上了手套。他们一同离开了。


	5. Chapter 5

威尔在凌晨三点左右醒了一次，不是因为噩梦，而是利兹哼哼唧唧地要求他放她出去。威尔叹息着从床上爬起来。这比早上起来再收拾地板要好些。他及拉着破拖鞋，从衣柜里拿出大衣。那件新的，当然。它被挂在最前面，唾手可得。

大衣紧裹着他，像一张毛毯，他几乎没觉得冷，即使是等利兹上完厕所他站在结着霜的草地上时。他再次打开门后利兹欢乐地吠叫着冲过了他。随后的五秒钟不到，她就窝在思嘉博旁边昏睡了过去。威尔揉揉眼睛，希求着舒眠对他来说也能如此简单。

当他去泡茶的时候他也穿着大衣，他泡的是洋甘菊，上个夏天他在他房子之后的原野上找到的。大衣柔软的绒面摩擦他赤裸的身体。他站在黑暗的厨房里，猛然发觉自己在思考如果他没穿内衣皮肤挨着衣料的感觉

没有理由不去找到问题的答案。他把大衣摆在柜台上，脱下了白色的贴身T恤，然后把大衣穿了回去。只系了一颗扣子，这堪堪能将大衣挂在他身上，威尔能感到衣料紧贴在他的胸前。

等着茶泡好的时候，他回到了衣柜前伸手去拿一个衣架，当他看见他在衣柜门上嵌着的穿衣镜中自己的影像时威尔停下了手头的动作。那看起来好像他除了这件大衣之外什么都没穿。当他踢走拖鞋时，这个效果更加鲜明了。

几乎是无法抗拒的，他开始思考那感觉如何。他光裸的阴茎和大腿贴着绒面。

他犹豫着。唯一的光源来自卧室的床头灯，他在镜中只看见了自己的轮廓。这令他把手伸进大衣拽下短裤的动作来得更简单了些。他把短裤踢到一边。除了汉尼拔买给他的大衣，他现在是全裸的了。

汉尼拔在那之后带他去用了午餐。威尔想要付钱，他几乎是坚持要付钱。他尝试了坚持去付钱。

“至少我能做这个，你知道。”

“我不这么想。你刚才非常耐心，所以你值得一个奖励。”

汉尼拔为了他的耐心奖励了他。为了他良好的行为。一阵热潮猛地袭来，让他从脸颊一直红到了胸前。让他的阴茎在双腿间勃起。上帝。

精疲力竭的感觉抓住他不放，因此今晚他无力阐明事情的起因与经过。当他放弃了思考只是盯着他镜中倒影开始抚摸着自己时，一切都是令人惊异的轻松。

只有他，独自在荒野中的房屋内。一如既往的安全。他从口袋里拿出一只手套，戴上了它，强迫自己别去思考而只是用柔软的皮革包裹住他的勃起。他叹气，身体靠在墙上闭上了眼睛。

只撸动了几次，对阴茎顶端稍加挑逗，他已经硬到要担心把液体弄在手套上会弄脏皮革的程度。他的思绪飘荡着，直到他的下一次预约出现在他的脑海，威尔想着汉尼拔是否会注意到这个。如果他悸动的气味能在皮革上逗留那么久。

“操。”他出声，声音在空荡的房间里显得格外突兀，然后他咬住了嘴唇。一只狗在木质地板上扒拉着脚爪，又安静地躺下了。

但幻想不会造成任何实际伤害。他早已学会在脑内纵容自己的欲望，藉由他的欲望在别处实现的几率少之又少。

他在右手上吐了点口水，把戴着手套的左手伸向他的胸前去碰自己的乳头，但这可不是他在幻想中发生的一切。汉尼拔在他走到门口的时候抓住了他的手腕，他把威尔的手放在鼻尖前尖锐地吸气。他知道了。威尔敢说他一定知道，尽管汉尼拔不著一字，并且——上帝——威尔等他着他宣布审判结果——汉尼拔会发现威尔对他送给他的礼物做了如此肮脏的事——威尔几乎被这个过程中的悚栗的快感击倒。

他射在了镜子和镜子前面的地板上，他感觉呼吸困难，于是不得不依靠在门框上。晕眩着，他等待他沸腾的血液冷静下来。他贴在地板上的脚底突然感觉到寒冷。

不可避免的污秽余波接踵而至。厨房里的纸巾清理了他制造的一团糟。他把茶带到了床上，在喝掉它的时候仍穿着大衣。而他的手套整洁地塞在口袋里，如此纯洁无辜。

*

早晨随着惯例的窗外鸟鸣和屋内犬吠的不和谐噪音如期而至。头一次，威尔在寝具间磨蹭，或多或少地睡了个好觉。他冲天花板傻笑着伸了懒腰。

利兹又出现在门口了，她发出焦急的哼声。他把整个狗群放了出去，自己站在门廊上，除了大衣外仍旧完全光裸。他的身体因为这个想法而刺痛。他想再洗个澡，但或许不是现在。他不需要现在就脱下大衣。

因为这个事实，他穿着大衣泡了咖啡，穿着大衣弄了脆谷乐加上香蕉，穿着大衣上床吃了早餐，纵容了一大群狗围在他的身边。这种行为是愚蠢的，或许，但这令他微笑，令他感到奇异的慵懒，虽然霍蒙每隔五秒就要试图把鼻子塞进他的碗里。

他抄起手提电脑，按照惯例草草浏览过电邮，随后在网上寻找着昨天光顾过的店面的网站。汉尼拔没让他瞥见价格标签，并且他需要一种精神性的保障来安慰自己它的价格别是过于骇人听闻的。这件大衣质地精良。真的很棒。或许要五百块。最多可能要八百，虽然他的希望与此相反。

当他找到它时，他不得不放下了碗，用双手掩住嘴巴。他盯着那个价格，但价格岿然不动。两千五百美金。为了一件操蛋的大衣。

他向剩余的早餐伸手，他的手因为极度的震惊有些麻木。霍蒙已经扫荡了所有的脆谷乐香蕉还有任何一星残渣。威尔甚至不能重振旗鼓指责那条狗几句，相反地他温柔地刮搔了他的耳朵。

如果他现在回到店里，他们也不可能帮他退货了。衣服上沾了过多的狗毛。所以这件大衣只能继续成为他的。他双手抱臂，仍旧盯着屏幕。

事实是他不想把它退回去。不知为何，在震惊之余他的心里蛰伏着有些白痴的、冒着泡的喜悦，因为汉尼拔认为他值得这个。这并不能证明他的自尊值或者精神健康状态，但一切就是这样了。

“天呐，有时候你真是蠢极了，格雷厄姆。”他说。温斯顿冲他吠叫。“不，不是你，别担心。好吧，大家从床上下去！”

他把他们轰下了床然后走去浴室洗澡。即使在周六，一个理智的人类也只能花上这么些时间把自己的裸体裹在一件皮大衣里。

过了一会儿，当他把狗带去放风的时候他再次穿上了大衣。这一次他想到衣料贴着他光裸皮肤的触感，负罪的愉悦感席卷而来。


	6. Chapter 6

威尔和贝弗利注视着医护队将一名休克了的幸存者护送至救护车内。

“我的姐姐在我小时候把我锁到了衣柜里，好几个小时，那之后的几个月我一直做噩梦。”贝弗利说。“你怎么挺过这种经历？”

“挺不过来，”威尔说，“之后你变成了不同的人。一个不同的可以承受这件事的人。或者你不能承受。”

他们两个看着那一排胶合板粘成的棺材，还有里面躺着的、正开始尸涨的尸体。棺材盖的顶部被抓痕、血迹甚至是几缕皮肤组织和血肉覆盖。这些人生前曾如此努力想要逃脱。

威尔打了个抖，他把大衣在身上裹得更紧。大衣隔离了这里几乎与世隔绝的寒意，但无法阻挡他被内心的寒冷侵蚀。“我得打个电话。”他说着走远了。

他拨了汉尼拔的号码。“我今晚回不去了。”当汉尼拔接起时他说道。

“你知道我的预约取消政策。”

“我正在新墨西哥，和杰克在一起。”

“了解。那里怎么样？”

“新墨西哥？”他朝四周瞭望，低矮的灌木丛下是棕红色的泥土，围着被掘开的坟墓，凄惨的景色一直延伸到地平线的尽头，数十英里以外。“比我想的要大一点。”

“那么犯罪现场呢？”

“他们被活埋了。”他说。

“我现在有空，如果你想谈谈。”

威尔走回到警车形成的阴影里，他坐了下来，背靠在轮毂上，让车帮他挡住风。“他们其中的一个在棺材里面用头撞到她休克。她的现在脸一团糟。”

“现在？她活下来了？”

“对。泽勒说她的脑组织可能有损伤。因为撞击和缺氧。这儿情况很不好。在一个小镇上。当地警署给吓坏了。我们有些从圣达菲来的警员状态也很差。”

“这是一种原始的恐惧。被黑暗陷阱钳制，无从逃脱。在我们内心对于被永恒抛弃的恐惧。”

“是的。”

“你被他们的不幸感染。”

“正试着别呢。”他说。他听得见自己嗓音里的负担。

“你想谈些别的吗？”

“什么都好。”

“我该照看你的狗吗？”

“如果你不想我可以拜托阿拉娜。我知道路程很远。”

“我不介意。”

他听见警车另一面有一个人正在粗喘，那是一阵潮湿的喘息，被挡着口鼻的衣服或手模糊。被压抑的恐惧与反胃。威尔不幸地对此两者都毫不陌生。

他试图将注意力集中在电话那端、汉尼拔听筒外的街上车辆来往的低沉杂音。他低头看着自己的手套，一个手指描摹着手套背面的缝线。

“你提到还会有下一次。上次我们在那家店里的时候。”

“是的。”汉尼拔同意着。

“我们要——接下来做什么？”

“有什么东西是你想要的吗？”

威尔的所有的愿望中没有比立刻从此处离开更迫切的了。回到一处昏暗安静的场所，就像汉尼拔带他去吃午餐的地方。那里有轻柔的音乐以及流水的声音。

“我不知道。午饭就挺好的。”

“这是一个要求吗？”汉尼拔问。他听起来被取悦了。

威尔摸摸后颈，他的心跳有些快。“是的。”他说。“带我去用正餐。”

“那么好的。”汉尼拔说。“我想要一些东西作为回报。或是，我希望先得到一样东西。”

“啥？”

“让我给你买一套西装。”

威尔闭上了眼睛。他几乎能感觉得到在那个过程中汉尼拔的手会落在他身上，动作很轻，几乎不带个人色彩。他知道他无法拒绝。

“你想让我——去晚餐的时候穿？”

“是的。”

他顿了顿，其间尝试着至少挤出一点象征性的反驳。但他挤不出来。现在不行。“好吧，”他说，“我明天就回去。”

“好的。我会定位。并且与我的裁缝约定时间。”

汉尼拔没问威尔什么时候有空。他大概知道威尔在任何时候都有空，除了他去犯罪现场观摩的时候。

*

“你不用来接我的。”威尔说着坐进了宾利的副驾驶座。“我本可以在那儿直接和你见面。”

“如果你不熟悉那一区域，店面会很难找。”

威尔放弃了反驳。他已经在这儿坐着了。他已经在车里，而且抵着他后背的座椅比他家里任何一片家具都更要舒适。“所以我们今晚上哪儿去？”

“不在今天。”汉尼拔说。“成衣定制需要些时间。当西服做好后我会告诉你，但我认为那是在周五左右。”

“那么今天就只有衣服了？”

“如果你想我们可以去吃午餐。”

“呃，好的。我的意思是…谢谢你。”他小声说。

“不必言谢。”

“貌似是需要的。”

“你觉得亏欠我吗？”汉尼拔问。

“我想我应该要觉得欠了你。我不明白你从这一切中能得到什么。”

“你没能理解我的意图。我想这对你来说是不常有的经历。”

“独一无二。”

汉尼拔看起来心情愉悦。当然他会把威尔的话当成一个赞颂。

“你一定自有道理。”汉尼拔说。

“算不上。我毫无头绪。”

“假使你不介意，我仍然好奇你的想法。”

威尔向窗外望去，在椅子一侧敲着指尖。“这就像一宗案件。”他说。

“这和你目前的处理方式很像。”

“通常我就这么对待其他人。”

“对待你不熟悉的人，是的。这是一种自我防卫机制，我不认为有人会因此责怪你。对待朋友你则温驯的多。”

威尔瞧着他。汉尼拔的视线没从马路上挪开。

“我们是朋友吗？”威尔问。

“我是你的，当然。你是否是我的朋友取决于你。”

“你的措辞真漫溢着占有欲，莱科特医生。“

“大多数人际关系被占有欲诠释。我的朋友，他的病人，你的情人。这是我们区分彼此相互影响力强弱的手段。”

“如果你这么说，你的病人和你的茶几有什么区别呢？”

“我的茶几就其个体来说不存在对我的影响力。是人与人间的相互作用力牵制着他们的人格以及周围事物。”

威尔靠着椅背。“好吧。我是这么想的。这一切都和影响力无关。你不需要在这儿左摇右摆你的老二，如果你真的想实践，你最好别拿我下刀。你为了让我们之间显得对等可真是下足了功夫。”

“我尽了最大的努力。”

这暗示着他认为他失败了。或是与此相反。有趣。

“这不是贿赂。因为你在我脑中所占据的空间已经比其他任何人都多。”

“这并非行贿。”

“如果你想要的只是一个你可以随心所欲打扮的人，说实话你可以挑选更好的素材。所以我不知道对我们来说这算什么。”

“当上一次你看向镜中时你的感觉是怎样的？”

威尔还记得他盯着自己的倒影，大衣的剪裁以及衬着他皮肤的配色，他感觉自己变成了另一个人。承认大衣很衬他让他有些惊讶。他穿那个还挺好看的。

他转到一边去，瞪着窗外模糊一片的景色。“我当时想我看起来怪极了。我依然这么认为。”

“那么你喜欢它吗？”

威尔用手摸摸嘴巴。他干咽了两下，当他开口讲话的时候仍然有点难堪。“是的。对。我喜欢它。”

“好的。”汉尼拔说。

汉尼拔没再说话，他开始核对高速路出口，留下了胃部正翻搅的威尔一人。威尔迫切想要咬自己的指关节。在他小时候想要逃避世界时他通常会这么做。

当他见到汉尼拔的裁缝时，与他会面的是一名身材高大的金发女性，年纪在五十岁中旬。她占领着一个大商店的最顶层，眉头间永恒地夹着专注，还有一个威尔听不出来自于哪儿的口音。她和汉尼拔旁若无人地讲着法语。

“她的助理会帮你量身，”汉尼拔几分钟后说，“你介意站到平台上吗？”

威尔站在一个低矮、铺着地毯的垫台上，旁边是一面直直矗立到天花板那么高的镶在镜框里的穿衣镜。一个穿着泼溅涂点牛仔裤的年轻人量了他的下档，腰围，肩宽，以及事实上比想象中任何派的上用场的尺寸要多得多，他不经猜想这套西装一定将要像第二次皮肤一般严丝密合。

“这真的有必要吗？”他问。

“苏珊娜会将你的尺寸存档。为以后的需要提供便利。现在就有所准备是万全的。”

助理量了他的踝围。还有他的脚长。威尔低头看着他的脑袋，一丛丛金发被定型成尖角的形状。“我觉得有些太过了。”

汉尼拔笑了笑。“你只需忍受这一遭。”

“你们刚刚在讨论什么？”

“你懂了多少？”

“你为什么会认为我能懂哪怕一丁点的呢？”

“你的记忆力，还有你曾新奥尔良生活过这一事实。你一定会法语的。”

威尔耸肩。“关于衬衣和领带的什么，这没有很让人惊讶。我就没想过你带我来这儿只是为了一套西装。还有发型？她可不是理发师，对吗？”

汉尼拔的眼位纹路依稀可辨，他的嘴角抿起。“她的确说你需要一次剪发。以及你看起来时刻准备着要从最近的窗口跳出去从这里逃开。”

威尔叹着气，把脸颊旁的发丝推开。“那么她没说错。两者兼有。”

汉尼拔的目光中充满赏鉴意味。“我喜欢它长些。但对于风格可以稍加修饰。”

“我不是在说——这不是我的意思。”

“不是现在。下一次时。杰克森，如果你方便的话？”

传喷漆牛仔裤的助理猛地站起来，态度趋近于致敬。“怎么，莱科特医生？”

“请取一套白底、有蓝色暗纹的布料选集来。我想配色会由我接手的。”

“别有粉色的。”威尔说。

“但你真的能驾驭得了的，”杰克森说，“你的肤色和粉色衬极了。”

“别。还有薰衣草紫色。别有任何你能在复活节彩蛋上看见的颜色。”

“如我所说，配色由我决定。”汉尼拔遣走了杰克森，他的手落在威尔的肘弯上，领着威尔到了一组法兰绒面的沙发前。“他说的没错，在某些方面上它们很适合你，但这些选择不仅受审美影响。个人品格也至关重要。”

“我与柔和沾不上边。”

“当然不。某些暗色，我想。”

“你把这个看的真严肃。”

“在某种程度上是的。我喜欢这样。我们都扮演许多的角色。对于外表的留意修饰令我们更为清楚自己正扮演的角色，从而让其对他人来说更为明显。”

“文明的贴墙砖。”

“大多数人离荒蛮仅一步之遥。”

“我们都是。”威尔说。

汉尼拔在这个观点上让步了，他颔首，随后杰克森带着衬衫样板出现了。他把它们列在茶几上。

衬衫像是风扇叶片一般相互交叠，整一打白底蓝花的布料。图样包含纤细的涡纹，窄条纹，宽条纹，波点还有小小的蓝色花朵。威尔冲这一堆东西皱着眉头，没法想象自己穿着其中任何一种的样子。

“请问我能为你们两位绅士提供什么饮品？”杰克森问道。“矿泉水？茶？”

“不必了。”威尔说。

“请帮我拿哈卡银针茶，谢谢。”汉尼拔说。“以及苏格兰威士忌，为我的朋友。”

威尔没想着争辩。他这会儿正感到自己无比需要一些烈酒。他向后靠在沙发上，离那些衬衫远远的，他转向了汉尼拔。“你不能帮我挑吗？”

“你可能不喜欢我的选择。”

“别是涡纹。”

“那么花卉图案？”

“这个没有很恐怖？我以前穿的可能比这个还丑。”

“这不像是个真心实意的认可。那么，让我看看。”汉尼拔俯身去看那些陈列在桌面上的样板，然后站了起来。另一列衬衫被挂在墙边的衣架上，他走过去逐一地审查它们。

威尔想着查他的电邮。可是相反地，他盯着汉尼拔的手看。他很了解它们，在汉尼拔讲话时他时常注视着它们。它们持有着与汉尼拔其它身体部分同样的冷静、稳固的品格。外科医生的双手。偶尔威尔会想象它们沾满鲜血，在汉尼拔触及的任何地方留下污痕。猩红色的指印落在象牙白的琴键上。

“你会弹你办公室里放着的羽管键琴吗？”他问。

汉尼拔转过头来看他。他没有料到威尔会问这个，根据他的面无表情来判断。“不时地。它需要重新装弦。”

“但是你会。”

“是的，我会。”

“那么你可以为我弹一次吗？”

汉尼拔柔和地笑了。“当然，威尔。任何时候。”

杰克森带着托盘出现了，上边放着威尔的威士忌还有一个矮小的铁质茶壶，伴随一个纤薄的白色茶杯。“有你喜欢的吗？”他问。

威尔提醒着自己，无论发生了什么都不是杰克森的错，然后他没有告诉他他喜欢的东西是大门。他没说话，喝了一口威士忌，发现这饮料是上佳之选。当他啜饮第一口后，他脸上甚至出现了一个微笑。“我喜欢这个，”他说，“这是什么？”

“十年的泰斯卡单一麦芽威士忌。苏珊娜让我试过一次。他妈的棒极了。”

“抱歉，杰克森，”汉尼拔说着，视线没从那些衬衫上离开，“我此前曾与你讨论过那类语言的使用。”

“对不起，莱科特医生。有没有什么我可以为您带去更衣室的东西？”

“好的，劳驾。”汉尼拔闲适地递过半打衬衣。没有涡纹或是彩粉色，就威尔目前瞥到的来说。“你们还有斜针的丝绸领带吗？”

“有的，先生。我这就把它们拿来。”

汉尼拔在长缎法兰绒的沙发上落座，给自己倒了茶，茶在精美的白瓷杯里看起来像偏绿的液体黄金。“你看起来有话要说。”他说。

“我在想要知道这是否是你通常购物的方式与如果我告诉你这威士忌真是他妈的棒呆了你是否也会说教我之间踌躇不决。”

“通常不是，但当我空闲时，是的。并且我当然不会擅自告诫你的语言选择。”

威尔试图咽下笑意，差点被他喝的东西呛死。“我以为你会随心所欲地做任何事。”他说。

汉尼拔从他的杯沿向他浅笑。“是吗？”

“如果要对逾越行为进行等级评判，告诉我别用粗俗字眼是这么低——”他在腰部的高度比划着。“但给我买衣服是…可能比我能够到的高度更甚。就像天花板那么高。而且这里的天花板真的很高。我们要假装这很平常吗？”

“我们两人都不擅长彼此敷衍。”

“你比我要好些。通常来说。”

“当我不得不的时候，是的。”

“你有你诡谲的爱好而且——你怎么说的来着？将它们表现和修饰地极尽华丽。莱科特医生和他的异国口音与格纹套装。你将自已以一种离奇稀有的东西呈现出来。毫无恶意的一面。”

“我同你一样无害。”

“这就是我的论点。”威尔向下看去，他发现杯子空了。

汉尼拔把它从他手里拿走。“我会给你添另一杯。当你试过衣服后。”

威尔让汉尼拔陪同他走到帆布门帘后的一众更衣室前，每一间里都有一把靠椅，一张半裸男性的黑白摄影作品，还有一个挂衣服用的横梁。威尔的横梁上挂着衬衣的选集还有一套深蓝色的西装。

“只是为了看看它和衬衣搭配会如何，”汉尼拔说，“如果你能再来一趟，你的定制会在周三为修改剪裁做好准备。”

“只要是在工作结束后。”

“七点以前的任何时候。现在，开始试穿，然后让我看看结果。”他转身离开，留下威尔独自在棉质与羊毛的森林中。

威士忌开始发挥效用，威尔比他料想的状态要放松得多，他四肢灵活，并且令人惊异地远离了平日纠缠着他的暗影。他挑选着衬衫，把其中一件看起来就像绘图纸一样的丢在了地上，紧接着遭受此等命运的另一件衬衣是因为它的袖子上印着锦鲤图案。然后他才拿起一件，套在了身上。

这件衬衣比西装的颜色稍浅，是平静无风的海面一般的铁锈蓝色，有着棉织排列出的格纹图案，格纹和衬衫的颜色相同，几不可查。他系起每一粒纽扣，包括领口的那一颗，然后穿上了外套。

门被轻叩了一下，杰克森的声音传来。“你想要我帮你再续一杯吗，格雷厄姆先生？”

威尔开了门。“好的。多谢。”

杰克森递给了他威士忌，然后从头到脚地打量着他。“哇。我们这儿不常——我是说，莱科特医生在他这个年纪的人群中已经很显眼了，但——我要去看看苏珊娜有没有要帮忙的了，抱歉，回见。”

威尔在听到杰克森另一句道歉的时候还在皱眉，之后汉尼拔走近，他的手臂上搭着三条领带，像是侍者挽着他的手巾。

“你似乎刚刚造成了一些轰动。”汉尼拔说。

他的视线在威尔身上梭巡，非常、非常地缓慢。这令威尔胃部翻搅，而阻止他把手中的威士忌一口喝干的唯一理由出于对陈年佳酿的尊重。

“这只是套西装。”他喃喃道。

汉尼拔的手落在他的臂弯，领着他到了一组镜子前。威尔试图计算今天汉尼拔今天一共碰了他多少次，可是对此情此境的新意与不确定感、如影随形的紧绷感以及汉尼拔在他身后的存在感，在任何层面来说，对他的思维都是极其不利的。这件西装外套比他有过的任何一件都贴合得更紧密，他感觉自己的肢体动作受到了限制，甚至连思想也是。

汉尼拔在他肩上列出三条领带。“有你偏爱的吗？”

威尔仅仅摇了摇头。“随你喜欢。”

“今天你令人惊异的驯服。是因为威士忌？”

威尔摇头，或者这算不上摇头，他的头堪堪轻摆了下。“只是…非我力所能及。”

“不必担心。我来做决策。”

汉尼拔翻起他的衣领，将一条铁灰色的领带系上他的脖子。上面饰有在六英寸远开外来看就毫不显眼的浅灰色正方的几何图形和深蓝色线条，但在他向镜子中望去时，这些花纹为领带增加了一层暗色的光环。汉尼拔让他转身，拿起领带两端。

“我自己能弄领带。”威尔说。

他的一只手向上伸，另一只手握着无处可放的杯子。可是汉尼拔的手覆上了威尔的，随后威尔僵住了。

“你会系双层温莎结吗？”

“呃。不太会。”

“那么，让我来吧。劳驾了。”

于是威尔让汉尼拔接手了。他注视着汉尼拔的手在丝绸上的动作，几乎忘记了驱使着这些动作的原因，直到领结在他喉咙下方被拉好系紧。在汉尼拔翻回他的领子时他干咽着。

“怎样？”威尔说。

“你自己怎么看。”

“我宁愿听你的意见。”威尔说，哦操他的，这一定是因为威士忌。他的视线向下，盯着空了一半的杯子。他务需回家。尽快。如果必要搭辆计程车。

汉尼拔帮他整理了外套，带着一个浅浅的微笑。“你看起来非常高雅。”他说。“或许还有些危险。它很适合你。”

威尔纵许了他自己被扳到了镜面前，随即，他花了几秒才把视线从地上拔起来。而当他抬头时，他能听见自己脑海中那些汉尼拔的形容，并且他持有足够的客观性来判断汉尼拔所说的是正确的。

他深呼吸了一次。“那么，这意味着我不必一一试过剩余的了？”

汉尼拔笑了。“如果你想的话你可以。你喜欢这件？”

“我想…是的。我想我喜欢。”他冒险再看了一眼镜子。他看起来像另一个人，而这不是一桩坏事。


	7. Chapter 7

他们站在店面外的人行道上。剩余的威士忌装在威尔的胃里而他手上的袋子里装着的衬衫远不止一件。

“我该回家。”他说。

“不吃午餐？”

“我觉得这是个坏主意。我不该喝第二杯的。或许我一开始就不该喝它。”他盯着汉尼拔脚底旁边的砖纹看。

“你担心我会利用这个时机吗[*1]？”

“当然不。”

“你希望我对此加以利用吗？”在汉尼拔的声音中没有半分调戏意味。这是个严肃的问题。

威尔抬头看向汉尼拔，傻在原地。他被回答“是的”的渴望攫住，而这正是他应该现在就该离开的原因。就算是平常没有酒精作怪时，他抵御汉尼拔的能力已经经过了无限度的减低。

“也许吧。”他说。

“以何种方式？”

“我毫无头绪。”

汉尼拔的视线扫描着他，平稳而安逸。威尔所说的话不曾令他惊讶。不论这话有多坦诚。

“那么如你所愿。跟我来。”他说。

他们沿着街道走着，呼出的气在空气中结成水雾。他们的肩膀不时地相互碰触。威尔把双手埋在衣袋里，以便别用它们去做任何愚蠢的事。

一个街区以后，汉尼拔打开了通往一个小小的古董店的门，侧身邀威尔向里走。狭小的店面走廊甚至摆不下一个整体衣橱。大多数空间都被展示柜占据着。内侧的格档以天鹅绒相称，里面的每一样东西都在卤素点灯下闪着光。

柜台后的年长者起身和汉尼拔握手。“莱科特医生！你的到来真是让鄙舍蓬荜生辉。今天你挑剔的目光落在了什么上边？”

“谢谢你，菲利普。”他对威尔说。“你曾见过，我想。在书房的书架上，有一座十八世纪的解剖学模型。”

威尔点头。那是一个人体截面，以黄铜、玻璃以及象牙制成，在房间一隅永恒地窥视这个空间以及其中出现的个体。汉尼拔和菲利普讲着话，一个骨雕的人耳被拿出来展示，随后汉尼拔终于提到了今日走访的主题。

“我印象中有一对袖扣，乌木底座，嵌着钻石。你还保留着它们吗？”

“哦，当然。欣赏这种配饰需要极为独到的品味，可这种品味日益稀有了。我把它们收起来了一阵，稍等片刻，我会把它们取来。”

他消失在了后台，留他们两个独处片刻。“那不是给我的，对不对？”

“它们当然是。”

“钻石？事实上，算了。我没有一件衬衫是双袖扣的。”

汉尼拔冲他手上的袋子颔首。“你现在有了。”

威尔盯着袋子，他除了黑色的包装纸外什么也看不到。他的手扶上额头。“好吧，可是，钻石？”

“你请求我利用这个时机。”汉尼拔低语。“这确实是我正在做的。并且你会纵容我，对吗？”

威尔说不上他让他脸颊灼烧的东西是威士忌，小小店面的封闭空间或是他脸上突然爆发的红晕。他低下头，使劲干咽着，眼睛盯住汉尼拔的鞋尖。

沉默被拉长。两座摆在一个罩满灰尘的高架上的钟滴滴答答地走着，有些不同步。

“是的。”他说，声音沙哑。“我允许你。”

“好的。”汉尼拔说。

菲利普带着一枚磨损的、天鹅绒的盒子回来了。他打开了盒子，将它摆在柜台上。“在这儿了。乌木与白金底座，嵌有垂直切割钻石。马里奥•布契拉提本人亲自署名。”

“日期？”

“一九二零年左右。我恐怕没法再精确些了。”

汉尼拔在他把盒子递给威尔前短暂地浏览了它。“你喜欢吗？”

威尔紧盯着那片光洁的乌木。这比直面汉尼拔简单得多。又或者是店主。天知道他现在正想些什么。威尔强迫自己正常呼吸，刻意地放松了他的肩膀。菲利普可能只关心着这比好生意能不能成交，其余的都不能相较。

那两颗钻石是很小的正方形，被镶在正中。黑色的乌木上有金棕色的纹路，就像虎斑。威尔用拇指摩擦着它们，感受到了它们的温度。

“是的。”他轻声说，没抬头。“我喜欢。”

“好的。”汉尼拔说，他们俩的手指在汉尼拔取走盒子的时候短暂相接。“请帮我包好它，可以吗？”他对菲利普说，“记在我的帐上。”

“当然，莱科特医生。”

天鹅绒的小盒子被装进了另一个印有店名的盒子。菲利普拿出一鹅黄色的包装纸和深棕色的缎带。

“不必麻烦了，”威尔说，“这没必要。”

汉尼拔的手落在他肩上。“这很必要。一样礼物需要包装得体。”

威尔陷入沉默，提醒着自己他们之间奇异的以物易物。那本书和大衣。以同意汉尼拔给他买西服和不论是什么此时正潜伏在手提袋里的东西为代价换来了一个正餐。所有的这一切甚至没有一个合理的托词来作为借口。仅仅是因为汉尼拔想要这么做，并且威尔眼下做了些欠佳的决议。

菲利普弄完包装后把纸袋递给汉尼拔，汉尼拔接过了他，随后他们走出店面，再次被寒风裹挟。

“你要不要——”威尔伸手去拿那些包裹，他的态度一点都不坚决。只是让付了钱的汉尼拔再提着东西貌似有些粗鲁。

“吃午餐时你能打开它。”

威尔揣在口袋里的双手握成拳。他能一清二楚地看到将要发生的事。洁白的桌布以及在谈话间偶然叮当作响的瓷器。汉尼拔将盒子推过桌面，推到他眼前等着他将它拆开。他知道这一切看起来到底怎么样。他的下体因为这个想法有些悸动，他把指甲戳进了掌心。

“你喜欢这个吗？”汉尼拔轻声问。“你觉得我是否基于你的目前状况而得到了足够的利益？

威尔没法正眼看他，他只能点头。是的。老天，太够了。

*

汉尼拔在午后将他送回了沃夫查普。威尔脱下并挂好了大衣，然后拆开了购物袋。三件衬衫被整洁地折叠在一起：有他试过的那件，汉尼拔提到的、白色的有着法式袖口的那件，以及有着间隔较宽的浅灰色条纹，袖口和衣领是白色的那件。威尔没打开领带的盒子。他觉得自己在精神上没有做好准备。

旺达把她的头拼命向上伸，闻闻一只衣袖，但所有的狗狗们都知道最好别未经允许就上他的床。他把他们留在了那儿去弄些咖啡。当咖啡做好时，他又穿上了大衣。他坐在门廊上，狗狗们相互追逐着，影子在高草丛内伸长。他纵容了他们，这是极少发生的。

咖啡在门廊的扶手上变冷，他给狗狗们扔着木棍和球，和他们用一根破旧的绳子玩了拔河游戏，直到利兹在他的脚底的草坪上趴下，看着他粗喘。甚至是年轻的狗狗们也都朝他走来，靠在他的腿上，去舔他的手而不是追着棍子到处瞎跑了。

他们一起吃了晚餐。威尔坐下，盯着壁炉，但是他的视线转转悠悠止不住地回到床上。一个小小的盒子，还没被拆开，正端坐在白色衬衣的上边。

汉尼拔在甜点上桌前把它从袋子里拿了出来，将它沿着桌面推到威尔的眼前。威尔，在那个时候酒醒了许多，曾试图争辩。他的舌头在口腔里笨拙地打结，几乎是狂乱地想要说点正确的东西。

“你不用——你可以把它们退回去的，你甚至没付钱呢。这太过了，而且你已经——那套西服。还有别的一切。”

“你想要它们吗？”

“我要它们——像它们这样的东西来做什么？”

“或许你问错了问题。你希望我将它们给你吗？”

那的确是正确的问题。在他盯了他叉子的反光相当久同时试着假装自己没有屈服之后，他扯开了包装，他的尴尬是如此深入以至于莫名其妙地变成了某种快感。去做一件有错的事所带来的震颤。

在他下腹中潜伏着的兴奋催生他的动作。他脱下了他的衬衣和打底T恤，把它们抛到了床头柜上。当他穿上那件衬衣时，质地上乘的白色棉麻像一束滑过他肌肤的微风。他让折叠着的袖口散开了会儿，垂到他的指尖，然后他把它们挽了回去。

系上袖口花了一番功夫。他从没戴过这个，在他把它们穿过每一个袖子的四个眼的时候他的动作想当笨拙。不值得。或许是配不上，除了汉尼拔显然从未如此想过。

威尔咬着嘴唇，笑话着自己。“真蠢。”他轻语。但这无害。假使他的生活中充满了更加愚蠢但无害的东西，他的人生会更美满。

威尔没系上纽扣。他穿着牛仔裤，光着脚做了晚餐，以给他的意面做番茄酱来了次玩命大冒险。衬衣在这一切后幸存完好，虽然旺达把一坨番茄弄到了她的耳朵上。霍曼帮她舔了个干净。

这之后，当东西都被清理干净而剩饭被放回冰箱，整栋房子的气氛从动荡不安的傍晚转换成了宁静的夜晚，他把另外两件衬衣放回了衣柜里，然后开始看领带。盒子里盛着他试过的那一条，一条灰色丝绸和一条黑色、有着一条深蓝色的直线在正中央的领带。里面还有一张印着如何系双层温莎结的步骤的指示。

威尔翻个白眼，拿起他的手机给汉尼拔发短信。你打领带的时候我就站在你旁边，请相信我

大多数人记不得看过一遍的事。特别是在既定情况之下。

你是指你塞给我那些威士忌？

他盯着这些字眼，过了几秒后他按下发送键。如果汉尼拔一再地尝试逾越他们之间的界限，他至少能以酒精对他产生的影响作为辩驳素材。

两者任一都有潜能将思维里的某些东西抹除。

不是从我的思维。你知道我的记忆力是怎么样的

那么你对今天记忆最深刻的是什么？

那个餐厅。在那儿打开盒子。

在公众场合。

是的

将你自己展示。

威尔瑟缩了一下。他短暂地闭上了眼睛，手掌隔着牛仔裤覆上了他的阴茎。

那不是我在展览

那么，是被展示。

是的

不，他现在并没有要一边和他的心理医生发短信一边来上一发。尽管他们之间的专业程度此刻降至了史上最低。尽管威尔脑子里的某个部分认为这种行为愚蠢的惹火。

他打着字以求别让自己的手闲着。

越界行为

我们常常被告诫去远离的事物吸引。越界与控制权紧密不可分。

你的界限在哪儿？

它们的大多数在很久以前已经被模糊。

威尔站起来，在窗户前走来走去，手紧抓着他的手机。手心潮湿。他把另一只手按在牛仔裤前面，但这没法减轻他的痛苦，如果他不拉下拉链的话，而如果他这么做了，那么败局注定。于是他又在床沿上坐下来。

告诉我

在周四的预约时再问我，我或许会告诉你。我不认为现在的时刻适合此种自白。晚安，威尔。

晚安，莱科特医生

他脱下了牛仔裤和短裤，平躺在床上。钻石在他抚慰自己的时候折射着光线。这次他没用唾液而是用了润滑剂。他小心翼翼地没有把润滑剂滴在衣服上。

一只脚挨着地板，另一条腿在床沿边折叠。双腿大敞，拇指摩擦着他阴茎的顶端。他的呼吸加快了。他的心率以及血压正在上升。在他的手动的更快时在他耳边呼啸的有可能是窗外的风，也有可能是他自己的血液。

他猜想汉尼拔是否会知道。如果这一切对他来说意味着性。他没有显示出任何他知道的蛛丝马迹，没有任何威尔可以看到的。他想象着明天坐在汉尼拔的对面，向汉尼拔描述此情此景：在他的床上伸展身体，任何一丝一毫的冷静都被抛弃了，他全身赤裸，除了汉尼拔买给他的东西。

汉尼拔曾提过下一次。威尔纵许自己想象更多的衣物，从头到脚都被非他自己所有、也不会去买的东西覆盖。衬衫。西装。意大利皮鞋。甚至是内衣。

汉尼拔将他顶在办公室的墙壁上，将他从衣物中脱解出来，因为他能这么做，因为他拥有着威尔身体上的每一寸布料。或许他甚至不会碰威尔。仅仅留威尔站在原地，坚硬、渴求着。告诉威尔如果他想赢回那些衣服，他必须挣得它们。

到这之后他的嘴巴距离汉尼拔的阴茎仅有一步之遥。他含住三根手指，感觉到袖口在他摩擦自己的每一次时接触他的手腕，在他高潮时他大声诅咒。

 

*1利用时机：汉尼拔说的当然是“taking advantage"。占便宜。


	8. Chapter 8

威尔为了他的成衣微调而来。阴影将他的车位与商店之间的人行道分割成条。他本来是要早些到的，但他有成打的学生论文要批阅，要给三个班上课，外加一场关于他在新奥尔良出警时期的来宾演讲。这些记忆像蛛网一般困住他。

苏珊娜工作室内的温暖和灯光拉近了他与现实的距离。杰克森正静候他的到来，他带着一个笑容，端着一杯咖啡，就像一九五零年代情景喜剧中会出现的笨拙主妇，而且这个主妇有一双特别长的腿。

“嗨，格雷厄姆先生！苏珊娜片刻就来。”

“多谢。”他说着举起咖啡杯，姿势好像是在祝酒。他向沙发漫步，在缓慢落座时双手捧着杯子。

杰克森向他走来，双手插在口袋中。他的视线穿过浓密的金色睫毛落在威尔身上。“有什么我能提供给你的吗？”

“没，”他的回答有些迟缓，“不必了。”

“你确定吗？我是说，好比，任何事都行。如果能帮上你什么忙我会很开心的。”

威尔盯着他看了几秒，然后苏珊娜从后台中快步走了出来。她递给威尔那套西装，然后在他从更衣室内走出来的瞬间立即开始了标记微调的工作，她喃喃自语，一枚针垫绑在她的腰间。

在近距离下，她身上染着很淡的烟草味，这令威尔感到放松，尽管她拿着锋利的圆顶针以及问着与针尖一样让他刺痛的关于衣物宽窄与动作范围的问题。他的父亲以及他父亲的每个朋友都有吸烟的习惯。他个人认为烟味很难闻，但这仍向他提供了遥远记忆中的一种安全感。

苏珊娜拍了拍他的膝盖，以此引起了他的注意。“莱科特医生说你想要的任何东西都记在他的账上。所以如果你还有别的需要请一定告诉我。”

他点头，没抬眼去看杰克森。

“好了。“她把外套从他身上脱下来，然后向更衣室挥手。“周五就能做好。我会把它送到你家。还有请你向莱科特医生转达，如果能提前一个月告诉我就再好不过了。甚至是提前上两周。我只是个裁缝，不是个魔术师。”

“她恨赶工。”在她纵步走远后杰克森说。“你应该听听上周她怎么把一个顾客轰走的，他要求了同样的工时。她给你定制只是因为这是莱科特医生的请求。”

“他倾向于得到任何他想要的东西。”

“是的，我注意到了。”杰克森顿了顿。“那么，呃。周五她可能会派我去送衣服。你什么时候在家？”

威尔能读到杰克森的每一个意图，从他身体的线条上，在他倾斜的胯骨上，还有他们之间过紧的距离间。他刚刚咬着的下唇是湿润闪亮的粉色。而最坏的部分是威尔有些动心。

距离他上一次约会已经过了好些年，而杰克森还挺好看的。性是可靠之选，但他没法想象在那之后杰克森还会向他索取任何。不论杰克森此刻在威尔身上看见的是何种魅力，这种魅力都会在他看见威尔清贫生活的真相还有被狗毛覆盖的家具后挥发殆尽。

而另一方面，杰克森甚至比他的学生们还要年轻，而且看起来像个好孩子。并且威尔脑海中任何和好孩子有所关联的对象都不是他应该去操的人。

“你最好把它留在门廊上。”他说。杰克森的脸垮了下来。他看起来荒谬的年幼，现在威尔为他自己的回绝而感激着。“在白天的任何时候都行。”

“但莱科特医生说过——好吧，他没这么说过，但——“

威尔挑起眉。“确切来说莱科特医生的原话是什么？“

“操。我就问了问你们两个，呃，是不是在一起，然后他告诉我没有，只是他说这个的方式。”

威尔想问汉尼拔是怎么说的，但他想象得到。

*

“情进。”

威尔脱了大衣，随后他陷入了椅子里。“你不能把别人塞给我。”他说。

“我想你指的是杰克森。”

“的确。”

汉尼拔在他坐下时整理着长裤。“我并没有把他绑在你的床上，威尔。我仅仅回答了他的一个问题。”

“你清楚他为什么想知道。”

“其原因令人苦恼的明显，是的。”

“然而你回答的方式是在鼓励他尝试。”

“我的措辞没有令他气馁。”

“见鬼的为什么不？”

“我没有这么做的立场。开诚公布。如果我警告他离远点你难道不会同样恼怒吗？”

不会。因为显而易见的，在某些程度上，他认为汉尼拔有立场将任何长得漂亮的大学生追求者拒之威尔的门外。他向前倾身，双手摩擦脸颊。

他们在沉默中坐了一分钟。

“你曾要告诉我你的底线。”威尔说。

“你曾要问我。”

“我是在问。你曾跨过了什么底线？”

“有一则是在我的医学院中，同样情况发生在执法部门内。举例来说，触摸与观察尸体，还有对体液超过一般人的精通理解与经历。”

“大多数人没觉得体液象征着某些特殊的权利。特别在它们快要喷到你脸上的时候。”

“告诉我，你初次自慰是什么时候？”

威尔冲汉尼拔眨眼。“十岁还是十一岁。如果你想说什么，你最好开门见山。”

“这是众多少年的向父母隐瞒的第一个秘密，特别是男孩。第一个让他们感到不应被提起的经历。生理知性的改变以及向独立的过渡。在某种方向，我会说在医学院内获取的知识与此相似。它不能被轻易谈起，因此它使人孤立，正如它胁迫个人检阅自身以及时常带来不被人需要的成熟。”

威尔缓缓点头。“加入警署也是同样。你发觉你不能在晚餐上讨论的种种事物。人们不想要知道的东西。”

“正是如此。那么，知识也存有界限，此种界限一旦被打破，便会不可预料地引导着人去到陌生的国邦。同时存在着某些界限是我们着意去跨越的。行为的界限。”

“就像你给你的病人买奢靡昂贵的衣服？”

“你自认为是我的病人的唯一时刻是你希望谴责我的时候，我认为这很有趣。”

“行吧。就像你给你的朋友买奢侈的衣服。”

“是的。像是可以选择去纵容一种无害的，若冠以名称，一时的心血来潮。”

“还有什么奇思妙想是你曾纵容过的？”

汉尼拔的十指交握，双手歇在他的膝头。“我能将与性相关的行为实验列出一张细目清单，但这过于乏味了，不是吗？”

威尔向汉尼拔展现出他自己空白、不会受到惊吓的表情，他刻意地前倾身子，摆出一副“我正在听”的样子。“这是你的时间，汉尼拔。我们会谈任何你想谈的事。”

“很好。我想谈论杀生。在你年轻时你曾打猎吗？”

“在我是个孩子时我打些小猎物。任何我找到的能当晚餐的东西。”

“那么你为什么没有继续？”

“我更擅长钓鱼。”

汉尼拔颔首，他的下颚下沉一次，他书桌台灯散射出来的光线爬上他的脸颊，印进他的双眼。“垂钓者理解着欲望。他将场景布置得当，于是他的猎物遵照其个体的欲求向他而来。而猎手理解着行为。猎物将跑向何方，在何处寻求庇护，在何处寻找到食物水源。杰克的理解力正像一名猎手。这是他看重你的原因。”

“你打过猎吗，汉尼拔？”

“在我来到这个国家前，是的。我的父亲在我年龄很小的时候教会我如何开枪，并且他的反曲弓是我从那场火中抢救出的为数不多的东西之一。

威尔静坐着等待。他没有问那场火是什么。过一会儿。

汉尼拔用一个轻微的笑容奖励了他。“像你一样，我为了食物而打猎，但我的目标比鸟类已经松鼠要更远大些。我父亲的弓重有三十五磅。尽管它不足以射杀一头成年的鹿，但操作它仍旧是我在那个年纪所有的能力的极限。”

“你练习了。”

“时常地。然而，在最后，令我把握住机会的仍是好运。我在溪流旁等着，在一颗树上，但我的定力不足以让我维持纹丝不动，保持安静。若非我陷入睡眠，那鹿永远也不会靠近。”

威尔能看见年幼的汉尼拔曾经浑身沾满脏污，意志坚定，并且他已经习惯了孤独。在他睡着时他的手指依然搭在弓弦上。

“你什么时候醒来的？”

“我仅能拉紧弓弦然后放箭。他很近，不超过十码远。谋杀不需要任何技巧。精髓部分是在谋杀之前发生的一切。以及之后的。”

“处理尸体。”

“是的。将它的后腿用绳索系紧，将其悬挂在树枝间，剖开腹部将内脏除净并非不可能完成，尽管过程毫不简单。除此以外，我不曾了解任何解剖学，缺乏技巧，还有一把钝刀。你能想象到结果。”

他可以。血液以及失望，饥饿，因浪费而心痛着。蝇群应邀而来。

“你哭了吗？”他问。

汉尼拔的左手几不可查地握了一下，随后再次放松了。他面无表情。

“如果你是一名心理治疗师，你会成为令人恼怒的一个，威尔。你看见了太多，并且你太过直接。我哭过，是的。随后我开始尖叫。这是在我的家庭被谋杀后我自愿发出的第一个声响。这之后我感到害怕，我浑身沾满那野兽的血。”他耸肩。“我那时十三岁。我对于戏剧效果的感受尚未受到栽培。”

这场景在威尔脑海里散发出一种奇异的美感。错综复杂的林木，因树冠华盖的阴影而昏暗。溪涧中的水流。那头鹿被掐灭的生命以及那男孩被毁掉的人生。血，泪与暴怒。生命被归于其本质。

“这之后呢？”

“基于实践。我洗干净自己，生了火，将肉弄熟，进食直到我将要呕吐。我在它旁边过了整夜，尽管有那么多苍蝇。现在，告诉我。哪一样才是更冒犯的行为：年少的我的愤怒与其造成的赤裸的嗜血，抑或是我对你谈起这些的欲望？”

威尔不知道。但他觉得他可能坠入了爱河，就一丁点儿。

“如果我会绘画，我会画那天的你。”他说。“那一晚。在你与蝇蛆为伴时陷入沉眠，而你的指缝里浸满鲜血。”

汉尼拔凝视着他，头轻微向左偏去，随后他起身。“跟我来。”他说。

威尔跟着他来到了书桌前，汉尼拔拿出一叠画纸与一个锡盒。他从盒子里拿出一枝黑色的炭笔。他落座，将纸移至眼前。“告诉我你看见了什么。”

威尔的食指在纸面摩挲。“树在这里，向水面低垂。你蜷缩在这里，你的篝火仍然着着。鹿被挂在这里。”

他注视着汉尼拔在纸面上移动着炭笔。他的想象在每一道粗糙、参差不齐的线段中逐渐呈现。汉尼拔的画笔使血液滴落，溪水流淌，蛆虫匍匐爬行。威尔看着，他目不转睛，想象着画中的月光给他自己的睡脸、潮湿的岩石以及那头死鹿的双眼镀上高光。

汉尼拔的进度与威尔说话的速度一样快，这幅画在数分钟内被完成。威尔在纸面上摩擦着手指，当他撤回它们的时候它们被染上了黑色。“是一个失足，使人避开了兽性”他说。

“总是如此。”

“我想要这个。”

“那么你会得到它。”汉尼拔拿出他的方巾，把威尔的指尖擦干净。在结束后他没有放开威尔的手腕。“它要上一层定色剂。我明天会将它送去。”


	9. Chapter 9

在威尔周五回家时他的西装已经被安放在门廊上，静候着他的归来。他走进室内，在他去洗澡时顺手把它们挂在浴室门后。

这裤子贴合得几乎太过完美。它掠过他的肌肤，让他没法忘记它的存在哪怕是一秒。他的头发仍然湿着，在他注视着衬衣时沿着他的脖子后边淌水。袖口的钻石在白色衬衫布料之间闪耀。他未曾把袖扣取出来。

他今晚会穿着这些，这整个想法让威尔不住地耸起肩膀，他的脚趾贴在地板上蜷曲。它们像是某种自白。更糟的是，是他自己想要去说出口的坦白。他穿上衬衣，用丧失了一切勇气与力量的手指系上纽扣。

当他穿上外套时，他的手臂带着衣袖正巧伸到了足够远的地方，钻石映射出血红色的夕阳。他站在全身镜前。穿衣镜一如既往的可靠，反射出他自己的倒影，尽管这倒影几乎让他本人辨认不出来。

优雅且危险，汉尼拔曾说。可能白色衬衣与暗色的相较显得没那么危险，但优雅不减分毫。他把灰色的丝绸领带环绕在脖颈，然后系好了它。当他在注视着自己双手的动作时，他还是不能相信镜中呈现的是自己的倒影。

一个轻柔的敲门声让威尔几乎原地起跳。他走过去应了门。

“请你原谅，”汉尼拔说着，“我来的有些早了。”

“这没什么，请进。我刚刚在——没做什么派的上用场的事。”他用手指梳理着头发。发丝仍然潮湿，但没继续滴水。“你想来点咖啡吗？还是我们现在就走？”

“稍等片刻。我带来了这个。”

那是汉尼拔昨天完成的画，现在被嵌好、镶在一个黑色宽边的画框中。威尔从他手中接过，他的手指抚上他昨日蹭掉了些许笔触所留的痕迹。他能看见在他碰过的地方有一些淡淡的阴影。

“谢谢你。”他说。他抬眼，有几秒与汉尼拔视线相接。“这真的——”他摇了摇头，没法表述这对他来说意味着什么，与汉尼拔一同分享回忆与想象。“只是，谢谢。”

汉尼拔以点头作为回应，奇异地沉默着。

威尔将画框放在壁炉架上，他深呼吸了一次。“我还不知道我们要去哪儿呢。我这么穿有没有太夸张？”

这话说出口就好像一个让汉尼拔将他打量一番的明目张胆的邀请，而汉尼拔全然地照做了。他缓慢地环绕威尔一周。他落在威尔周身的视线甚至比平时来得更有实质重量。威尔与闭上眼睛的渴望抗争。而汉尼拔在他身后停下步伐，一只手握住威尔的上臂，向前倾身在他耳边说话。

“你看起来很高雅。”汉尼拔平铺直叙。“并且你放弃了那种多余的须后水，我因此致谢。”

“呃，我想着如果你连我的午餐内容都能辨别…”威尔耸肩。他从没多喜爱它，在那场谈话后他就把它扔进了垃圾箱。

“去掉它更好。”威尔感觉到汉尼拔在距离他脖颈只有几英寸远的地方深深的吸气。“或许我能找到一种更适合你的。”

“你今晚带了什么给我？”显然，汉尼拔落在他身上的呼吸比起酒精来说对他的自控产生了更深远的影响。

“除却我双手的劳动以外？”汉尼拔说，他被取悦了。“你正走向贪婪，威尔。”

“你喜欢这样。”

“非常。但再此之前你要等待。我不想破坏惊喜。”

威尔转身，好面对着汉尼拔。“说真的？我的意思不是，我没有期待着——”

“别这么说。你表现得很好。”汉尼拔说。“再问我一次。”

汉尼拔的手仍握着威尔的手臂。威尔的肩膀靠着他的胸膛。他的视线落在汉尼拔的嘴唇上旋即立刻转移到汉尼拔的鼻梁上，这本来更安全点的，但没起效。

“你——你有带什么给我吗？”他说。

“我如何会空手而来？”汉尼拔温柔地回答。“等到晚餐之后。”

威尔干咽着，汉尼拔在他胳膊上的手指坚若磐石，而这感觉太过温暖、强烈。威尔不知道如果汉尼拔想要从中获得的是性自己会如何反应。幻想只在它们维持幻想的状态下才是好事，可眼下，威尔很确信他会交付给汉尼拔任何他想要的东西。

*

当他们到达后，汉尼拔为威尔开了餐馆的门。威尔知道他应该说点什么，至少应该张嘴反驳一下，但他什么也讲不出来。他在汉尼拔一只手落在他的背弯，引着他走向他们在窗边的桌子时保持了全然的沉默。

白色灯光透过水瀑点亮了室外的小小喷泉，也点亮了悬铃木伸向黑色夜空的枝杈。这间餐厅昏暗的室内与模糊的声响还有安静的音乐声融合，一同创生了一种他们和其它世界相隔的错觉。

汉尼拔为他们二人点了餐。威尔完全不知道他刚刚说了什么。他被调整袖口这项艰巨任务占有，试着搞清楚怎样才能让袖扣别在每一次他伸手拿水杯的时候敲在桌面上。

“你怎么才能每天穿这种衣服？”

“当你授课时你的衣着与此相仿。”

“那根本不一样。那——”他没继续说下去，摇了摇头。是没什么差别。他清楚明白。可是眼下他的全部身体动作都联合起来告诉他正在穿的是什么。

“怎么?”

“这简直疯狂。我没法停止去想——”他再次克制住了自己然后刻意地喝了一口水。威尔把冰凉的玻璃杯贴在了额头上。

“是价格。你想知道这花费了多少钱？”

“没。是的。没看到价格标签前我不知道自己该有多内疚。如果你告诉我可能还好点。”

汉尼拔凝视着他，双手在桌面交叠，眼睑半合。“我的礼物带给你的的确是内疚感吗？”

因为这个问题唤起的某些记忆，威尔有可能发出了一个无意识的呻吟。“和那个相近的。”他小声说。

“恐怕确切数额会令你震惊。但，包括袖扣在内，大约超过一万美金。”

威尔盯着汉尼拔。过了几秒他终于想起来了呼吸。“你不认为只是估算也会令人震惊吗？”

侍者带着红酒与一整颗烘焙过的洋蓟到来。威尔不得不等到汉尼拔从洋蓟上取下一枚叶片，将它醮沾上融化了的黄油后才知道该如何攻击这道蔬菜。他在座位上挪动着，拉扯着衣服领口。

“你脸色不大好。”汉尼拔说。

“这太过了。”他终于能开口讲话。在他完全没有让汉尼拔停下来的意图时这么说有些不诚，但他不知道还能说什么。

“在超过某个限定之后，任何东西的盈余都变得毫无意义了。为你做这些事的消耗远不及你借给杰克•克劳福德你的想象能力的花费。”

“那个不一样。这很重要。”

“或许对我来说那一点才是重要的。”

“是吗？”

“你怎么看？”

“我认为这完全取决于你。我想你觉得你在你的世界中过于闲适，而我是新鲜事物。我认为你很无聊。”

“我现在并不无聊。”

威尔把另一片洋蓟叶醮上黄油，用牙齿将微乎其微的一点果肉剔下来。汉尼拔做了同样的事。叶片在供他们丢弃残羹的铜碗中堆叠起来。

“这不是我唯一的动机。”汉尼拔说。

“我没被惹恼。我…很高兴我没有令你感到无趣，我想。但这该如何结尾？”

“为什么这该结束？”

“万事皆有尽头。”

“你与BAU的合作什么时候才会结束？”

威尔低头，他看向那堆逐渐隆起的残损的洋蓟叶。“可能要等到我死掉以后。”他说。“又不像是我什么都不知道。以死亡作为结束是最好的局面，实际上。”

“若是我说在你结束时我再停止？”

“那么我不得不承认这不是我所听说过的最好的诱因。”

主菜上了桌。威尔的是烩牛膝已经番红花炖饭，而鸭肉与黑松露被呈给汉尼拔。威尔在汉尼拔的餐桌上曾学到了如何无声地去赞美，但他此时的沉默与食物分毫不沾。这对他来说更像是一个惊吓，他自己坦白地承认他不想让汉尼拔停下这一事实。

“你曾想过对你而言其重要性从何而来？”汉尼拔问。“挽救生命。”

“这是一个继续下去的原因。这难道不是每个人都想做的事吗？”

“在熵与动乱的世界中寻找意义与秩序。”

“你得找到你能坚持去做的东西。”威尔说。

“除非你的视野清晰，足以让你看见那洪水[color=Blue][*1][/color]。大多数人在他们的整个人生中从未考虑过诸如此类的问题。”

威尔把意大利饭在盘中推来推去。他抬头看向汉尼拔。“我们在这儿干嘛？”他问。“你只是在纵容你的一时兴致，还是比这更多？”

“你在要求我定义我们之间的关系。这是你从开始就想要知道的。但我不能。”汉尼拔说。“我不确定我们现下是什么亦或是我们将要走向何方。我只能说我从未遇见任何像你这样的人，因此我希望了解你，在我的余生中，不论在何种方面又或是你所能接受的限度又是如何。这样说行吗？”

威尔迟钝地点头，他不知所措，因为汉尼拔刚刚的发言而其影响力远远超过了那些衣服、钱、以及他此前经历过的任何事件。“那真是——是的。”他开口，嗓音粗哑。他快速地喝了一口酒。“我真的不能再要求别的了。”

汉尼拔微笑了。“与此同时，我希望你要求得更多。”

“你让它听起来就像我应该开始找合适的订婚戒。”威尔说。

汉尼拔低头，以便叉起下一口食物。“你不应该以此开玩笑。你或许会因为我将多么迅速、尽我所能地找到些合适的机会以便得到在你之上的合法宣言而惊讶。”

“我不会。”威尔说。“我一点都不惊讶。”

将汉尼拔与他以某种比短暂友谊更为永久的方式联系在一起，这个想法让威尔的心跳加速。他放下叉子，去抓住他的水杯，他有点眩晕。

“吃掉晚餐。”汉尼拔轻声说。“你过于健忘了。”

“好的。”威尔机械地回答道，但随后他的确咬了另一口。“这很棒。谢谢你。我在让你带我出来的时候脑子没在工作。这不怎么礼貌。”

“我很高兴遵从。我假使你不会因账单与我产生分歧？”

威尔禁不住笑了起来，他摇头。“不会。我保证。我会让你照看账单。”

当侍者撤下他们的餐盘后，汉尼拔像是凭空变出一般拿出了一个小盒子，然后他把盒子推过桌面。

“我不确定此前你是否是认真的。”威尔说。他触摸着盒子上平滑的黑色缎带。

“非常严肃。”

为他们的杯子添水的路过侍者向他们两人献上一个仁慈亲切的笑容，这让威尔想躲到桌子底下。但是，当他打开盒子的刹那，他忘记了餐厅中的一切。

盒子内部被等分成许多小格档，就好像它是用来盛巧克力的一样，但每一个格子中都装有不同的东西，而它们都是不可食用的。骨头的碎片，皮毛的一角，还有些细小、善良的东西。有几缕长而深色的毛发被栓在一起，也许来自马尾。威尔在他房子的藩篱周围能找到相似的小物件。

“给你的钓饵，”汉尼拔说，“用做材料。”

威尔因汉尼拔的声调而抬头。汉尼拔的声音中有着不确定的成分。或许是自威尔与他相遇后第一次出现的。

“你亲手找来的吗？”他问。

“是的。有些来自你的房子周围，在我照看你的狗群时。另一些来自别处。”

威尔想象着汉尼拔身着正装，沿着田野小径挑挑拣拣的同时被狗群环绕。他寻找着与威尔四处走动时寻找的同样物件。他不假思索地向汉尼拔的手探去，紧紧地握住了它。他们之间得连接，头一次的，显得无比自然。

汉尼拔的拇指轻扫过威尔的手背。“我们走吧？”他问。“或是你想要些甜点？”

“没有甜点我也能活得好好地。走吧。”

账单被清算了。威尔让汉尼拔帮他穿上了大衣，这本该是一件荒谬的事，但与此相反它却让威尔感到一种不同寻常的亲近。他喜欢汉尼拔的触碰徘徊在他肩头的感觉。

“这和西装不搭，你知道的。”汉尼拔说。

威尔耸肩。“如果不是这个，就是有虫眼的那件。”

“我会给你买些适合正式场合的衣着。”


	10. Chapter 10

与除汉尼拔之外的任何人一同用餐，威尔都不会假定自己会一口回绝用餐后甜点的提议继而直接回家。但同汉尼拔一起时，让他做任何假定都不保险。

“你想进来坐坐吗？”当他们到达他的房子后威尔问。“我可以弄些咖啡。”

“谢谢。正合我意。”

威尔问候了狗群，将他们放出门外。他和汉尼拔在厨房内落脚，威尔站在荧光灯下将咖啡豆倒进咖啡机。汉尼拔靠在橱柜上注视着他，一如既往地。威尔在此之前从没注意过汉尼拔花费了多少时间只是看着他。

咖啡从咖啡机的滴管滴落。威尔走到汉尼拔身前，他面对着汉尼拔站定，将双手分别撑在对方两边的柜台上。汉尼拔的手指落在他的前臂。

“我能吻你吗？”威尔问。

汉尼拔长久地凝视着他，他的脸平滑如镜。但最终，他点头了。

这个吻开始地非常缓慢，并且就此维持了很久。最初的几秒钟只是他们双唇相接，这和他们之间的其它接触没有太大区别。就和汉尼拔落在他身上的手的感觉相似。除了参与着这个吻的不只是汉尼拔的双手，而威尔更喜欢接吻的感觉。

威尔的一只手落在汉尼拔腰间，另一只捧着汉尼拔的侧脸将汉尼拔的头转成合适的角度，他们彼此完美契合。这感觉的确美妙无比，就像汉尼拔的双唇的形状是被设计出来刻意与威尔的贴合的。汉尼拔的嘴唇非常柔软，尝起来带着一丝薄荷味。

威尔舔过他的下唇，将它放在自己的双唇之间吮吸，动作轻缓，带着挑逗意味。汉尼拔在他手臂上的抓握收紧了，随即威尔凑得更紧，将汉尼拔亲密地压在橱柜上。威尔的手滑过汉尼拔的脊背，汉尼拔贴着他的嘴唇分得更开。

汉尼拔的湿热舌头舔舐着他，这感觉让威尔膝盖发软。汉尼拔的手指在他的西装布料上握成拳，纠结着，将他拉进。威尔伸手去抓汉尼拔的头发，只因他有权这么做。

在他们不得不分开喘口气前好像过去了几个小时。威尔盯着汉尼拔的嘴巴而他想在将刚刚的亲吻重来一遍。汉尼拔冲他缓慢地眨眼，嘴唇湿润，好像一个邀请一般分开。

“咖啡弄好了。”威尔几乎是贴着汉尼拔嘴唇说道。

“世界上没有几个比用这种机器做咖啡更坏的方法了。”汉尼拔低声说。他听起来不像是经过大脑考虑之后再发言。“至少你应该买一个法式滤压壶。”

“给我买一台。”威尔说，他拽着汉尼拔直到他们两个远离橱柜，汉尼拔跟随他到了沙发旁。威尔把汉尼拔的肩膀向下按，于是汉尼拔沉进了老旧的沙发垫中。汉尼拔向上伸手，然后威尔再次亲吻了他。“我得让狗进门。一分钟，好吗？”

汉尼拔的指甲陷进了他颈后片刻。“如果你必须走开。”

“比一分钟还快。”

威尔打开了门，有一瞬间，他被狗狗们对他的毛茸茸的喜爱之情冲昏了头脑。他回头看向沙发，再次发现汉尼拔正注视着他。这挺好笑的，他想，他猜测杰克森没法接受他过于简朴的生活方式，但如果将宾语替换成汉尼拔，同样的想法还不曾出现在威尔的脑海。

当狗群在他们的床上还有地板上，以及一如既往不拘小节地，在厨房里安顿好后，威尔走回了沙发边。他的腿跨在汉尼拔的膝盖之外，他向下看，视线落在汉尼拔在大腿上交叠的双手上。

“我们该从暂停的地方继续，还是狗已经破坏了气氛？”

汉尼拔碰着他一条大腿的外侧，随后他的另一只手拉住威尔的肘弯，温柔地拖拽着威尔。威尔纵容自己的膝盖落在沙发上，他的双手背在身后，他弯身直到足够近去亲吻汉尼拔的时候在汉尼拔上方平衡着身体。

汉尼拔的手滑进他的腰间，在西装外套之下。威尔感觉得到他的手上的每一个线条，灼热而稳健的压力穿透了他的棉质衬衣。威尔更加用力地吻了汉尼拔，轻轻地把汉尼拔的头发向后拉扯想让他的头向后仰去，这很称汉尼拔的心意，于是他以在威尔身侧的轻抚以此奖励了对方。

威尔挪着重心，直到他的两个膝盖都落在了沙发上，紧贴着汉尼拔的大腿。他因为汉尼拔双腿上的坚硬肌肉的感触深呼吸着。

“天。你的躶体一定完美极了。”他说。汉尼拔在他身下保持沉默，于是威尔亲了他的嘴角。“我没有暗示今晚的任何打算。现在就很好了。事实上是非常棒。”

“完全正确。但没有必要如此…谨慎。”

威尔向后退，他看见了汉尼拔轻微的皱眉，汉尼拔的手在落在他的股沟上之前曾在空中徘徊片刻。

“你看起来有点像我该小心地对待你。抱歉。”

汉尼拔的手环住威尔的脖子，他的拇指贴上威尔的下唇。“你不时地会让我心神不宁。”他说。

“在这上面你可不是一个人。”

“你是否会因过于清楚的看见我的不安而担心？”

“这是你所担心的吗？”

“或许让我担心时是你无法看清我。”

“那么在我弄清楚前我会不断尝试的。”

这一次是汉尼拔向他靠近，眼睛已经闭上。威尔用了一瞬间将这个场景深深地刻入脑海，汉尼拔睫毛的弧度，在他吞咽时喉结的滑动，以及他探寻的嘴唇。威尔轻咬他的下唇，吮吸着，用双手捧着汉尼拔的脸庞，低下头去吻他的面颊，他感到胡茬摩擦过嘴唇的刺痒。他想问汉尼拔他多久需要剔一次胡须，他想知道关于汉尼拔的一百万件琐事。

而相反地，他只是把嘴唇贴在汉尼拔的下颚后边，又吸又舔，直到汉尼拔抓住他衬衣后摆说出了他的名字。

“我不会留下痕迹的，”威尔说，“向你保证。我很小心，还记得吗？”

汉尼拔抓得更紧。威尔的吻转回他的嘴巴，到了现在有点充血的下唇。威尔的牙齿碾磨过它，然后汉尼拔的一只手滑落到他脊背的最底端，堪堪在他臀部的曲线之上。威尔咧嘴笑了。

他扯着汉尼拔的西装外套。“你要不要把这个脱掉？”

“那么，你也是。”

“当然。”

威尔站起身，除去了自己的外套，留给汉尼拔足够的空间去摆脱他的。他喜欢汉尼拔的手在他拉开距离前流连在他腰上的感觉。

看见汉尼拔只穿着他的马甲的样子让威尔想起自己那不多的几次、注视汉尼拔下厨的场景，而这令威尔微笑，让他对这个盯着他好像他在一眨眼的工夫间就会消失的奇异的人产生了一种奇异的喜爱。

威尔在汉尼拔身边落座，他纵许汉尼拔在他自己做出任何行动前向他伸手。汉尼拔的双手分别放在他的后背和侧腰，他拖拽着威尔将威尔拉进怀中，舔咬威尔喉咙处的小小凹陷。威尔的手臂挂在汉尼拔的背上，在他把汉尼拔推倒在沙发中的同时排除了他们间的任何一丝距离。

“你等下全身都会沾上狗毛的。”他说，只为了瞧一眼汉尼拔露出的些微痛苦的表情。

“若你禁止它们到家具上来，这本不是一个问题。”汉尼拔说，但他的回答因他的嘴唇在威尔脖子上啄吻的进程而迟缓。他的一条腿在沙发上折叠，以便威尔能在他双腿之间的空档内栖身。

威尔的手抚摸着汉尼拔腿部的肌肉线条，然后攀上汉尼拔的胯骨，威尔再次被如果他们之间的衣物能少几层感觉会多么得好这个想法而击中。等会儿。可能。他希望如此，但威尔仍旧没有奢求太多。

眼下，他的一只手揣进汉尼拔的马甲之下，感受到对方脊椎上覆盖的肌肉的移动以及被困在马甲与衬衫之间的热量。他在汉尼拔身上伸展着身体，感觉到汉尼拔的另一条腿也向上移，因此威尔被全然地困在汉尼拔的两腿之间，被汉尼拔拉进。这令忍住别把他的胯骨向下顶撞变成了一桩不可能完成得事，而威尔的阴茎几乎是在疼痛了。他不得不将注意力集中在汉尼拔贴着他肌肤嘴唇上。如果这两者一定有什么区别的话，那么汉尼拔的亲吻只让状况变得更糟。

“汉尼拔。”他说，后续内容本该是我们该停下还是别的什么…呃，别的更为现实的事情，基于他完全不想让这一切暂停。如他所愿，汉尼拔吻了他，舌头舔舐着威尔的牙齿，这抹除了任何让威尔完成句子的可能性。

他不由得贴的更近了，让汉尼拔接管他大部分体重，他的勇气得到了汉尼拔的褒奖，汉尼拔的双手按在他的屁股上，将他固定在原处。他贴着汉尼拔的嘴巴笑起来，随后他不得不拉开点距离，因为汉尼拔发出的一个被惹恼了的声音大笑出声。

“抱歉。”他说。

汉尼拔的拇指落再次在威尔的嘴唇上，他吻着威尔的唇角。“你一点都不抱歉。”

“阿奎纳说什么来着？永远保持悔过的态度？”

“他指的是祈祷者，我想你明白地很清楚，并且我不曾目睹看起来比此时的你更不知悔改的人。”

“是吗？我看起来怎么样？”

“喜不自胜。”

威尔弯下身以求在汉尼拔颈间藏住他的笑脸。“我的确自娱自乐得挺开心。我喜欢把你弄得一团糟。”

汉尼拔的手指穿过威尔的发丝，将它们向上捋着直到威尔也清楚它们会支楞成一个奇怪的角度。威尔轻轻咬着汉尼拔的耳朵。汉尼拔拉扯着他的一缕卷发。

“你确实需要一次理发。”他说。

威尔的头抵着汉尼拔的肩膀，他笑着。“我希望你现在的关注不是在这个上面，但好吧。”

汉尼拔挪动着，威尔能感觉到他坚硬的勃起抵上了自己的小腹。“这不是唯一一件我关注的事。”

“操。好吧。”忍住别去碰汉尼拔是如此困难，忍住别去扯开一层层的布料直到他能碰触汉尼拔的躶体。他抓着汉尼拔的肩膀以求别用双手做出一些不理智的事，威尔亲着汉尼拔的脖颈。“你要走吗？”他说。“不是因为——我不想你走。但。”

“如果我留下？”

“你能睡床上。远离狗群打扰。”

“你完全抹消了性的可能性？”

“今晚。是的。”

汉尼拔沉默了几分钟。他的手指在威尔的发间穿梭。威尔吻着他的脖子，还有下巴底部。

“我会离开。”汉尼拔最终说。这些词句像一阵叹息，威尔试着别去用力吸舔汉尼拔的耳后。“我明早有病人，但除此以外没有议程。我能见你吗？”

威尔冲他微笑。“我不知道，你会给我买一个像样的咖啡机吗？”

“我会给你买任何你喜欢的东西，威尔。不论是什么。”

他话中包含着一种炽热的感情，因此威尔相信了他。任何事。

“如果我向你要一台车？我不是认真的，行吗，别真的给我买个车。”

“我知道你的变速器曾出过问题。”

“那不算什么，它还没有十年。我修好了。”

“十年对于此种车辆已经足够久了。”

“所以现在你在攻击我的车了吗？我知道你宾利的年代更久远。”

“它铸与长久。当下越来越少的东西能经历岁月磨砺。”

“那么现在你听起来和我爸一样。如果你和我爸一样讲话我是不会亲你的。”

“向你献上诚挚的歉意。我不会再那么做了。”

“你最好别。”

汉尼拔向他笑着，头向沙发扶手靠去。威尔能看见他眼睛以及嘴唇四周的细小纹路，还有他白金发从间的丝缕银色。

“你真美。”威尔说。他从没对任何一个男性说过这话，但世间似乎并不存在更加适合的词。

“你也是。”

汉尼拔起身再次吻住他，随即威尔想到就此暂停他也不会心生埋怨，这种愉悦能维持整晚。


	11. Chapter 11

威尔在汉尼拔办公间外的等候室内批阅着学生论文。他能听见门另一侧，汉尼拔与他唯一的周六早上的病人低声交谈。之后传来一扇门被打开、随即合拢的声音，接下来的是静默。

当威尔抬头看去时，汉尼拔正倚在门框上注视着他。

“早上好，威尔。请进。”

“你听着就像我到这儿来是为了诊疗。”

“这些是你学生们的作业？”

“是啊，别读它们。有些语法错误会在追捕着你让你在余生难以忘怀。”

在威尔将作业收拢重新装回他的手袋内前，汉尼拔还是拿起了其中之一。汉尼拔冲着它不住地皱眉。

“我告诉过你了。”威尔说。

“在我十六岁时我的写作比这更加明晰。并且英语是我的第三语言。”

“说实话，可不是人人都像你。”

“或是你。”

“他们只是不在乎而已。”威尔说着跟在汉尼拔身后进入了办公室。“语法不是他们学习的主要内容。”

“那么他们学习的内容是什么？一个邪恶头脑的运作方式？”

威尔翻了个白眼。“杰克从来就不该叫它这个。”

“你认为世间存在着邪恶吗？”

“如果是一个哲学概念，我可能会信。”威尔说。

“但并非实践性的？”

“实质性上，善恶说明不了任何事。当你试图看清某人时，这一标准不能为你提供任何信息。它更多地反应了你自身的状况。”

“你认为凡人都有潜质做出恶事？”

威尔在阁楼之下徘徊，他在梯子和雄鹿雕像之间走动。“难道你不认为吗？”

“当然地。如果我们的想法重要更甚于行动，任何人都不再安全。又或许这一假设的确成立，于是只有少数人能取得到他们应得的事物。”

“那你值得什么？”威尔问。

“你。”

威尔转身去看汉尼拔，没全转过去，但他清楚地看见汉尼拔前倾、贴着书桌的身体以及他在木料上摊开的双手，汉尼拔的头和躯干被窗外透进的晨光描出轮廓。

“你确定？”

“是的。我确定。”

“你做了什么？一定是很糟的事。”

“同你所做的让你有权拥有我一样。”

威尔眨眼，他壁炉架上的那幅画在他眼前闪烁。汉尼拔孩提时血腥屠杀的并非一头鹿。

从树枝吊落的尸体仍带有鹿的犄角，但身体变成了人。威尔看见汉尼拔的家庭被谋杀，房屋融进火海，纵火者潜行至密林深处。汉尼拔跟随着他，其等待与耐力坚忍作为必定地后续。

汉尼拔在溪涧旁的树冠中，谋杀者到来此处解渴。

“你会将他称作恶人吗？”威尔问。“那个谋杀你家族的人。”

“杀了他的感觉很好。那是正义。”

威尔向汉尼拔走去。“这不是答案。他为什么那么做？你一定考虑过这个。”

“他失去了理性，正如众人所说。当我射杀他时我脑中的内容与此同列。疯狂是一个能够互相传染的疾病。”

威尔想到加勒特•杰克布•霍布斯曾经溅漫他脸庞双手的温热血液。“一个血源性的病原体。”

“是的。”

汉尼拔站起身，他低着头，头一次没有试着窥探威尔的双眼。或许是这一点让威尔走近汉尼拔变得容易了一些，又或是其原因只是他们方才一同分享过的回忆。威尔的手落在汉尼拔的胯骨，在汉尼拔的西装外套下，他感到肌肉与骨头的运动，以及一种占有的欲望。

“你与他人提起过吗？”他问。

“我告诉了你。”

汉尼拔的视线仍不在他身上，这极其不同寻常，而威尔感到不安。他凑近，直到他们彼此额头相贴，他们两人都没有试图看向对方的双眼。在如此近的距离下，威尔眼中的汉尼拔只是一片人体与布料的模糊暗影。

在如此近的距离下，汉尼拔身上仍然带着威尔房屋的气味。带着他的狗群，一丝壁炉中木炭的气味。“你回来后没洗澡吗？”

“没有。这令构建昨夜的记忆更为简单。”

威尔拉近汉尼拔，吻着他的脖颈。“你不用回忆。没有理由阻止我们重来一遍。”

“在我告诉了你这件事之后？那不是自我防卫，威尔。我不希望你这样认为。我是在追猎他。欠缺技巧地，但全心全意。”

“那你想听到什么样的回应？我的裁定？”

“是的。我认可的陪审团的一个仲裁。或至少，我所认可的唯一一个陪审员。”

“多谢。”威尔没多费心。“你知道你没有内疚。你不需要我来告诉你这一点。”

“我不能说我因此后悔。”

“我也不因我杀了霍布斯后悔。我不应该后悔。”

汉尼拔最终碰触了威尔，他的手捧着威尔的脸庞，他用力的亲吻威尔以至这个吻像是一场袭击。会留下淤青的、苛刻的舔咬，汉尼拔的牙齿陷在威尔的唇舌和下颚侧面间。他的一只手滑下威尔的脖子，滑过威尔的胸膛，按在威尔的两腿之间。

威尔向前顶着，他在汉尼拔的嘴里发出低沉的呻吟。“操，”他说，“我们真要在这儿做这个吗？”

“对你来说这不合适吗？”

“下次我为了正式诊疗来时似乎会特别尴尬。”

“你在意吗？”

汉尼拔的手掌在威尔渐渐变硬的阴茎轮廓上摩擦，威尔狠狠地摇着头。

“不。我不在乎。你想做——怎么做？”

“让我来。”汉尼拔回答，他拉起威尔的上衣，他的一只手紧贴在威尔腹部的裸露皮肤上，另一只手解开威尔的皮带与长裤，拽着拉链，直到他的手足以入侵。汉尼拔把脸埋在威尔的颈弯中，他深深地吸气，在他的手在威尔的阴茎上滑动时吸舔着嘴边的皮肉。

有那么几秒，这种接触的亲密感将威尔钉在原地。他的思想掠过以往对诸如此事的回忆，但搜寻在败落中结束，于是他能反应的一切只是把手在汉尼拔的西装衣料间握紧。

“我要知道这真的在发生。”他说，他说不上这个请求是否如同其字面意思一样。眼下发生的一切就和他关于霍布斯的想象一般虚幻。

“这如同任何实物一样真实。”汉尼拔低语。“你和我，我们比你在噩梦中遭遇的任何幻影更为可靠，比你栖身于已逝他人的脑海、以残损视野所见的任何苍白影像都要坚实。当我们共处一室，我们相较彼此分隔时要更加真实。”

威尔紧靠汉尼拔，他闭上眼睛。他的一只手臂抱住汉尼拔宽阔的背，向上探去，去攀附他的肩膀。汉尼拔的手在他的勃起上动作着，这节奏就像他们两人共同拥有的一个心跳。

汉尼拔的碰触是干燥的，并且有些微的粗糙，或许在他手淫时他喜欢这样，威尔在脑内注意了这一点。比起自己枯燥无味的手活儿，威尔更想认识这个。

“吻我。”他说着拉扯着汉尼拔的头发。汉尼拔喘息着抬头，他的目光没有聚焦。威尔挑眉。“好吗？”

“更用力些。”汉尼拔说。

威尔照做了，他更用力地拉着汉尼拔的头发，将汉尼拔的头颅向后拖拽，然后威尔吻了他。汉尼拔握着他阴茎的手不曾颤抖。每一记撸动现在变得更快、更紧，汉尼拔的手腕转动，拇指按压顶端的缝隙，直到威尔几乎要为漫溢的快感咆哮出声。他在汉尼拔的唇齿间喘息不已，他咬住汉尼拔的下唇，用力吸舔。

汉尼拔发出一个轻柔的声音，他挪步，所以威尔的大腿能卡在他的两腿之间。他的呼吸在威尔猛地扯动他的头发时颤抖了，这声音让威尔的阴茎弹动。

“快点，”他说，“做吧，别有顾虑。和我一起。我就快到了，你呢？”

汉尼拔点头，他顶着威尔的大腿摆动腰胯，他动作狂热、急速，与他手下的撸动相应。他们在对方的耳边、眼前着讲话，永远潮湿的嘴唇堪堪分开能吐出字眼，而他们的呼吸永远带着喘息。

“我知道这感觉会很好，你真的——”

“你不理解我有多——”

“操，汉尼拔——”

“我有多么渴望你。”

“我知道。”

“我曾想着你——”

“我知道。有时我感觉我无法思考任何其它。”

威尔的手落在汉尼拔的西裤背面，拢住他的臀部，催促着他更靠近、动作更快、更用力。他拉拽汉尼拔的头发、啃咬汉尼拔的喉咙，他感到汉尼拔在高潮时僵硬的肢体。

“天，威尔。”他的嗓音粗哑、迟缓，但他更努力地撸动威尔的勃起直到威尔无可抑制地咬紧牙关，漫溢、粗糙的快感将要将自己点燃，立刻地威尔也在高潮。他拉扯着汉尼拔，贴在他身上。

汉尼拔的手臂环绕住他，这太紧了。他们被性的气味环绕，相互拥抱着，同样的气味凝结在他们的衣物上。他们身后的座钟的秒针静静转动。

“还好吗？”威尔问。汉尼拔环着他的手臂不曾放松。

“是的，当然。”汉尼拔说。他放开了威尔，但不在立刻。一点点地，他的手指在威尔的后颈上放松。他和威尔挨得很近，直到最后一秒，他再次吻了威尔，向后退步，等待威尔同样后退。

他们在沉默中向与汉尼拔等候室连接的小小浴室进发。当他们一同被困在浴室的狭小空间内时，威尔考虑这让汉尼拔先来。

汉尼拔长裤的前边被弄脏了。汉尼拔注视着自己在镜中的影响，满脸不悦。

“有什么我能帮上忙的吗？”威尔说。他自己的情况没有很糟。大部分混乱都在汉尼拔手间终结了。有一点点精液粘在他的衬衣后摆，为他们之后的拥抱留念。但一旦抹掉，没有什么可以留下可视痕迹。

“我在车内有可换的衣服，”汉尼拔说，“钥匙在书桌的抽屉里。如果不麻烦的话？”

“当然。”

威尔去了，想着他或许能找到一只运动手袋或是一些干洗店附赠的包装，但相反，他在后备箱内找到了一只全副准备的行李箱，包括洗漱用品，内衣，毛衣，衬衣以及休闲（对汉尼拔来说）裤。

“你计划着逃亡吗？”当他回到浴室后他问。

“昨晚我本要留宿你家。”汉尼拔说。他已经脱去了长裤和短裤，与此同时威尔试图别太明显地盯着汉尼拔的老二。

“哦。”威尔说。这声音比他意图的来得更加柔软。汉尼拔曾小心地考虑过他们之间的——约会。那必然是个约会。那以在沙发上的缠绵作为收尾。这必须让那个晚餐成了一场约会。

汉尼拔转身面对威尔，伸出一只手。威尔把包裹递给他，但汉尼拔抓住了威尔，将威尔拉近，贴上他的胸口。威尔能感到他的呼吸与心跳。

“当你杀死他的时候你愤怒吗？”威尔问。

“在之后我是愤怒的。因我的技巧欠缺。我不能他撕成更小的碎片。”

“那你现在还愤怒吗？曾经呢？”

汉尼拔顿了顿。“当我允许自己的时候。”

“快乐，悲伤，恼怒？性奋？”

“同样地，当我允许自己时。”

“那么现在呢？”

“某些东西会脱离我的控制。罕有地。并且带来不可预知的后果。”

“那么我呢？是一个不可预知的结局吗？”

“若我的回答肯定，你会被冒犯吗？”

“不会，不是被冒犯。”这是一种荣耀，或许。在万物之间，唯有他自己，能够穿过汉尼拔的自我防卫，这个想法几乎是令他震惊的。

汉尼拔亲了亲他的额头，向后退开以便着装。之后，他将头发整理整齐，用一条湿毛巾擦拭脸庞。

“好了。走吗？”他说。

“我们去哪儿？”

“给你买一台法式滤压壶还有一件罩衣。”

“我真的不需要一件罩衣。”

汉尼拔看起来被取悦了。“那么你不会就咖啡壶争辩了？”

“我尊重你对咖啡的赏鉴。”

“但不是对于大衣？”

“那也尊重。我只是没有像在意咖啡一样在意大衣而已。”

“其一是另一项的条件。”汉尼拔说，他敦促威尔向门口走去，手落在威尔的臂弯，他的动作相当轻柔，就好像他们刚刚没有靠着他的书桌来上乱七八糟、近乎绝望的一发。“跟我来。你可以把车停在这里。我会驾驶。”

他们走上行人道，汉尼拔旋身锁门。

“你知道你不用给我买任何东西的，对吧？”威尔说。汉尼拔向他投去评估的一瞥。若他是任何别人，威尔都会期待对方翻个白眼。“我只是要确信，”威尔说，“让我对此放心，然后我就会闭嘴的。”

“我从不认为我们的友谊基于我给你的赠礼之上。”汉尼拔暂停片刻。“但我想若要你坦白它们的影响是困难的。它们所生的连带感情将我们彼此更加紧密地连接在一起。”

“这是你送我东西的原因吗？”

“你考虑得太多了。尽管我或许与马基雅维里[*1]有一丝亲属联系，但我不是他。我已经告诉过你我唯一的动机。”

“你和马基雅维里是远亲——”威尔摇了摇头。“你知道吗，我甚至不因为这个惊讶。你唯一的动机。那是审美享受。”

“那条围巾是一个助力。我喜欢它在你身上的样子，而更重要的是，你从中得到的愉悦。你很可人，威尔。当你摆脱世界加于你身上的一两项重务时，此点更为鲜明。”

“上帝。”威尔小声说，他低垂着头。“你不能说这样的事。”

“当下，我想我可以。这像是一个必要条件，不是吗？”

“你正在做假设。”

汉尼拔的回答慢了一小拍。“我道歉。”他说。

威尔瞧着汉尼拔。而汉尼拔只是引他向前，走向通往停车的小径。他没有碰威尔，甚至连一根手指都没沾上威尔的后背。在某些程度上，这变得有些异常。

当他们在车旁停步，威尔在汉尼拔能走到驾驶位前抓住了汉尼拔的手臂。“我刚刚不该那么说。”

“你没错。我是在建立假设。”

“随你做吧。我想让你假设。那个指控真的很蠢。我很抱歉。”

“你太担心我了，威尔。”

“我想我担心的还不够呢。我不得不猜大多数人对你的担心都不怎么够。”

汉尼拔的表情难以捉摸。“或许是这样，即使与你的本意相违。不论如何，我没有被冒犯。”

“通常警戒别人离我远点是件好事。但这点对你真的不适用。”

“是吗？”

威尔耸肩，他放开了汉尼拔。“现在再说有点晚了。”

“是的。我想的确。对我们彼此都是。”

汉尼拔为威尔打开车门，他扶着门框直到威尔坐定，而在此前他的手一直落在威尔的肘弯。

 

*1马基雅维里：意大利政治思想家和历史学家。在中世纪后期政治思想家中，他第一个明显地摆脱了神学和伦理学的束缚，为政治学和法学开辟了走向独立学科的道路。


	12. Chapter 12

通往这间商店的是长长的阶梯。雾面玻璃装饰着商店外部。在左边的墙上，一排排大衣被挂在衣架上，在右边则陈列着鞋子和手提包。商店左边被漆成白色，右边的部分连带地板被漆成樱桃红色。

“他们一同经营。”汉尼拔介绍道。

两位年长的绅士从后台露面，迎接他俩的到来，两位店主都穿着格纹西装，和任何汉尼拔的会青睐的着装品味如出一辙。其中一个在扣眼里别着白色的康乃馨，另一位带着红色的玫瑰。

“为正式场合准备的。”汉尼拔说。“一些可以和无尾燕尾服搭配的，但别要黑色。也别要亮色。”

“那么鞋呢？”站在红色部分的人问。

“是的，当然。我们稍等讨论。”

“你可没提过鞋这回事。”威尔说。

“你要拒绝？”

威尔朝别处看去，他的视线穿过雾面玻璃，落在模糊的街景上。“我想你知道我不会的。”

汉尼拔的手环住他的腰，威尔为这个几乎跳了起来。“我宁愿不做假设。”汉尼拔说。

“我为什么会需要和燕尾服穿在一起的衣服？”

“因为我请苏珊娜为你定制了一套。”

“你确定你没做假设，嗯？”

“我并无你会为我而穿它的僭越。我只是如此希望着。”

“我想不出任何我可以穿礼服露面的场合。”

“我曾希望你与我一同去看一场歌剧。”

威尔盯着他。“我见过你在歌剧院的照片。在报纸上。”

汉尼拔挑起了眉。“你读社交版？”

“普莱斯会读社交版。他和泽勒常常就腕表问题打赌。有次你还给他赢过五块。”

“原来如此。”汉尼拔微笑。“那么，有关这些照片的什么让你对陪同我有所顾虑？”

“你有些朋友。你总是和人交谈。”

“熟人们。”

“随便。我怀疑我能和他们友好相处。”

汉尼拔的手落在威尔的颈后。“这是由于你一贯对社交的兴趣缺乏，还是其它完全不同的原因？你想作为一个我的难以启齿的秘密而存在吗，威尔？一个不被他人所知，而在私下被加倍爱护的某人？”

“老天，别。”威尔闭上眼睛靠向汉尼拔的碰触。他没法控制自己。

“我很惊讶。目前为止，你所表现出的被向世界展示的倾向相当强烈。”

威尔在和把脸埋进汉尼拔的大衣，好让自己藏起来的愿望抗争。就算只有他们两个人，这个主意也足够糟了，更别说他们还在一间不大的商店里。红先生与白先生说不定已经听见了一切。

“不是为了那个。”他否认，尽管他自己心知肚明的事实和汉尼拔所说的几乎一模一样。“你知道我会如何反应。我不想令你难堪。”

“威尔。”汉尼拔嗓音温柔。“你不会令我难堪。有你伴我左右于我来说是一种荣耀。一直如此。”

“作为什么？你的肘弯蜜糖？”威尔瑟缩了下。“看见了吗？这就是会发生的事。我会出言不逊。我总是说错话。”

“任何他们所持的关于你的意见，在我眼中会比他们所持的关于我自身的意见更为不值一提。不论你说什么，不论你做什么，我总会因你的相伴而自豪。并且如果你不想，你并不用和他们说一个字。”

“你得停止把一切说得这么真诚。”威尔喃喃道。

“恐怕这不在我的控制辖域内。你会来吗？“

“我甚至不喜欢歌剧。”

汉尼拔微笑了。“你没去过几次，我想。”

一次。加上半次，如果把他在中间休息时跑掉的那场也算上。威尔叹气。“好吧，好的。我会去。我也会尝试友好相待你的朋友们。熟人。”

“我确信如此。现在，来看这些大衣。”

*

晚些，在家里，威尔结束了批改工作，他把狗群放了出去。外边下着毛毛细雨，雨水沾湿了他的头发，也打湿了狗狗的毛发。

他走着，直到他的外套被雨水浸透，头发贴在他的额头上。狗狗们抖动全身，好像他们刚刚游了泳。他随手捡起一块破碎的兔子颅骨，以及一小块闪光的石头。想象汉尼拔在他身边和他一起漫步太过简单。

回到房子后，狗群在壁炉前聚集，等着他打开取暖器。他看着他们在昏暗的橙色灯光下扎堆，一只的鼻子挨着另一只的尾巴，旺达的头搁在利兹的背上。

他给自己取来毛巾，擦干头发。他脱下浸湿的衣服，把湿透的靴子和袜子放在暖气上烘干。房子显得比以往空旷一些。

他为早晨的垃圾分类做了清洁。地板也需要清理，于是他这么做了，他在灰尘匣中拢满了狗毛，将它们倒进垃圾箱。

“我不习惯想念别人。”他大声说，而明显是对着狗群的，尽管威尔知道他们不可能听得懂。温斯顿对他支楞起一只耳朵，扬起头，然后又栽倒下去。威尔笑了。“多谢尝试。”他说。

他穿上休闲裤还有汉尼拔给他买的大衣，最开始的那件。柔软的内衬摩擦他皮肤的感觉一如既往的好。

床垫在他躺下的时候发出咯吱一声。飞钓者的昆虫学在他的床头柜上，于是他拿起，随意翻开了它。示意图在奶油色的纸张上色彩鲜明，几乎是在发光。他觉得他可能需要戴上手套才能碰它们。

汉尼拔给他的另一件礼物带让他产生同样的衷心爱护。威尔将书歇在腹部，书页贴着他的肚皮，他想起自己曾躺在这儿，在床上伸展，而他的手搁在自己的老二上。幻想与现实在此刻重叠。或许，有些时候，现实更好些。

他伸手去拿他的手机，拨了汉尼拔的号码。

“威尔。有什么我能为你做的？

“你在忙吗？”

“我正为一篇文章检索。但并非不能暂停。”

“你想被打扰会儿吗？”

汉尼拔顿了顿。威尔听到纸张摩擦的声音，或许它们被挪到一边静候了。“我很乐意分心片刻。”

“我在床上，想着你。”威尔说。“只是说明一下，我将要提供的是哪方面的打扰。”

“你听起来像是你认为这对我来说是个问题。”

“我不认为你曾想过使我们间的关系与性挂钩。”威尔说。“你要告诉我我说错了吗？”

“并没错。”汉尼拔不疾不徐地回答。“但若我说我有与此相反的意向是同等不实的。正如我说过的，我并没有参照任何计划。”

“那么你对现在的局面后悔吗？要知道它不必如此。”

“我不后悔，当然。或许有些惊讶。坦诚来说，在此前性对我的吸引力非常之低。”

“那么你的实验列表发生了什么呢？别回答，让我猜猜。你尝试了你能想到的全部东西，但技术性细节没能补全感情参与的缺失。”

“这是一项狡黠的剖析，格雷厄姆医生，或是间接地告知我你的个人经验与此相似？”

“如果你的思想同时围着十件事团团转，投入其中真的很难。”

“当我和你在一起时我则专注得多。”

“我猜当人们说你在和谁做这件事比你正在做的是什么要重要得多是真话。”

“那么我们将要做些什么，威尔？”

“你在哪儿？”

“在我的书房。我应该去别处吗？”

“如果你想的话。”威尔用一只手盖住眼睛，他笑了。“我还没干过这个呢，你呢？”

“在某种层面，是的。有一次或两次。”

“你怎么会把电话性爱分成不同的层面？”

“它不曾占有我的全部注意。我对我的伴侣提供必要协助，然后继续我的工作。”

威尔大笑出声，笑声比他预想的要响很多。“这真的很混蛋。别这么对我。否则我会知道的。”

“我同意。”汉尼拔停顿了下。“而的确，在眼下，我兴趣十足。”

“真的？怎么有兴趣了？”威尔的一只手滑进两腿之间，握住了自己的阴茎。

“足以使我到二楼去。我认为一天毁掉一条裤子已经够多了。”

“天，你那时候看起来真的很性感。”威尔说。“抱歉，我懂你讨厌不整洁，但耶稣•操蛋的•基督，汉尼拔。我想再看一次。”

对面有另一阵沉默，以及一个几不可查的呼气声。“这能被着手安排。”

“现在吗？”

“你真的想等开车过来的这么长时间吗？”

“不，我想让你给我传一张照片。”

沉默这一次持续了更长。“是什么的照片，具体来说？”

威尔干咽着。他不能相信自己真的会说出接下来的这些话。“你坐在办公桌上，你的手握着你的老二。”

“威尔。”汉尼拔沉稳地回答。“这是在所有人对我说过的最骇人听闻的话的其中之一了。”

“我知道。但你会照做的。”威尔说着，而他展现的自信并非真心实意。

“你如此认为？”

“是啊。因为我想让你这么做。因为你会满足我想要的事。”

他说对了。他知道他是对的，但汉尼拔开口回复前的停顿衬托出他的心跳，像雷声一样在他耳畔回响。

“稍等片刻。”

威尔屏住呼吸。他想象着汉尼拔办公间内的场景，他听见汉尼拔除去衣物的小小噪音。他几乎被开口询问汉尼拔是不是真的要照做的欲望折磨致死。汉尼拔会做这件与他的尊严准则有违的事，只因为威尔想要他去做。

他的手机传来了简讯铃音。他打开了那条信息，无可抑制地盯着它看。其内容正如威尔要求的一样：汉尼拔勃起的阴茎，而汉尼拔的手环绕着它，图片的边框是拉链敞开的深蓝色长裤。威尔一次接着一次地干咽着。他把手机拿回耳边的动作迟缓无比。

“你真的做了。”他说，他有点不能呼吸，而他的老二可不止有点硬。

汉尼拔均匀地吐息，这在威尔听来不能算作一声叹息。“你还想要我做什么？”他问，声音低沉。

这个问题猛地击中了威尔的腹部。他在裤子里的手情不自禁地加快了动作，他没法不去抚慰自己。

“把你的裤子脱到胯下，”他说，“还有内裤。然后光着屁股坐在椅子上。”

另一端手机被暂时放下，与桌面碰撞发响声。他听见汉尼拔的衣物与肌肤摩擦的悉索，以及办公椅的咯吱声。

“这可不怎么优雅。”汉尼拔说。

“让你性奋起来当然不需要优雅。”威尔说。他闭起眼睛，他的全副注意此时都凝结在五十英里、一小时车程外的某处。

“通常这很有效。”

“是的。解开领带，还有衬衣纽扣。”

“好的。”汉尼拔沉默片刻。“那么你呢？”

“你可以告诉我你想让我做什么。现在，我正在看你。”

“你能清楚地看见我吗？”

“对。你想让我和你描述我看见了什么吗？”

“是的。”汉尼拔说。

威尔能听见丝绸领带被取下的轻微响动，还有汉尼拔的脸颊碰触听筒的声音，因为他的两只手正在解开纽扣。

“你看起来被完全打开了。“威尔轻柔地说。“没有被包装过。几乎是赤裸的。你从不纵许任何人看见你这幅样子，对吗？当你和别人做爱时，它应该是完美的，要不然又是为了什么呢。除去衣物，你们两个人躺在床上。你对于你所创生的场景再熟悉不过。你会因伴侣的肤色和发色挑选衬托它们的床单吗？”

汉尼拔无声地笑了。“你过于了解我了。我曾将它看做作画。”

“像是一幅油画。色彩的对比度。光线的角度。一天中你最喜欢的日照是在什么时候？”

“午后。阳光透进卧室的角度是完美的。这是我买下这座房子的原因之一。我曾想拟一则托词以使你在晚餐前能到楼上来。你看起来会像弗美尔的画中之人。”

“任何你想让我出现在那里的时候我都会去的。”

“是吗？”汉尼拔低声说。“任我所求？”

“是的。”

“或许不是全裸。”汉尼拔的音调透出构想，几乎是恍惚的。“我想我能为你找到几样合适的饰物。”

“比如？”

“基于当时理想中的效果，当然。那件白色衬衫，前襟敞开，以及那对袖扣。”

威尔清了清喉咙。“对，这可能已经发生过了。但光线可能没有那么好。”

“是吗。”汉尼拔缓慢开口。“你怎么利用了我给你的礼物？”

“呃。那件大衣，棕色的。我拿到它的第一晚，我——你懂的。”

“恐怕我不懂。”

“我全裸地穿了它，就一会儿。”他吞咽着。“然后站在镜子前来了一发。”

“当你那么做的同时你想着什么？”汉尼拔问，此时此刻他的问题尖锐，他的声音恢复了以往的饱含专注。威尔听见椅子的动响，手机被转换为扬声器模式后的模糊气音。以及微弱、有节奏的皮肤摩擦声。

“你，两次都是，”他急促地开口，“我——天，你真的要听吗？这真是相当的老一套。我的幻想没有一点创新精神。”

“我想听每一个字，威尔。不要落下任何细节。”

“我用了一只手套。我想着或许——或许你能在皮革上闻到一些气味。在我下次赴诊时。”他狠狠地咬着嘴唇，眼睛紧闭，以至在他视野的黑暗布景后浮现出彩色。

“有这种可能。但不是现在。已经过了太久。若是立即，可能性会很大。你想象中我会如何反应？”

威尔笑了，他有些颤抖。“我没想那么远。来一发这些就足够了。”

“你在碰自己吗，威尔？”

“是的，你呢？”

“是。继续说。告诉我第二次发生了什么。”

“那件衬衫。我穿着它走来走去。我做了晚餐。在那之后，我给你发了短信。你告诉我我是在展示自己。”

“随后你指出是我展示着你。”

威尔咬住牙齿，但小小的恳求般的呻吟仍从他的喉咙中逃逸出去。

“你喜欢这个想法。”汉尼拔说。“正是因此，你无比渴望我将你放在我的床上，就像展阅一具雕塑。我向你保证你会喜欢那歌剧的。若非音乐，便是中场休息。你只需挽住我的手臂，向所有人微笑。不消说一个字你也会使众人倾倒。”

“汉尼拔，操…”他猛地吸了口气，他的脸颊在他拽开裤子、激烈地自慰时灼烧着。

“在我刻意逗弄你时你的脸红是如此迷人。我很确信巴尔地摩的社交圈将会持与我相同的意见。”

“别。”威尔说，但他一点都不坚决。

“在那之后，当我带你回家后，发生了什么？”

“我想象着我们会去你的办公室。你把我身上的所有东西都脱光，拿走，因为你有权这么做。它们不属于我，它们是你的，我身上的每一寸布料都来自你。”

“于是你不得不努力赚回它们。”

“对。”威尔喘息着。“那就是——那就是我的想法。呃。”

“我要求你做什么？”

“帮你吸出来。”威尔握紧了他的阴茎，他的拇指在龟头上的裂缝磨蹭，因为体液而沾湿。“但那不是我第一次想到这个。”

“当我向你提出你可以赚取那本书，而不是将它当做一样馈赠时。”

“对。我想到的第一件事就是给你口交。我从没认真考虑过你会想要性或是什么。从我身上。”

“如果我这么要求，你会如何应答？”

“我不知道。也许吧。我可能会同意。如果你那么问我不会特别惊讶的。”

“我从没考虑过提如此要求。”汉尼拔问。“在某一时刻前，我不曾对你产生与性相关的想法。”

“从什么时候开始的？”

“那件大衣。当你允许我碰触你时。并非所有人都被你允许那般亲密的接触。”

“我当时觉得我可能要灵魂出窍了。我不知道该怎么办。我甚至没在思考，但我也没想着性的方面，但你就那么——一直碰我。全身上下。你的手落在我全身。我没法思考。”

“只为了检查大衣是否合身。”

“骗子。”威尔说。

“你对你自己的样子一无所知。若要抵御你，需要一位定力比我更加坚韧的禅师。你是那么不设防备。”

“弱势。”威尔建议道，他听见汉尼拔抽吸的嘶声。“以及该死的困惑。以那天的状态我会让你为所欲为。”

“威尔。”汉尼拔说，他压抑着呻吟。

“无辜的。”威尔继续说下去，他站在汉尼拔的角度上审视自己。“只想被你宠坏。”

他听见电话另一端的急促呼吸，除此以外汉尼拔沉默着。威尔自慰的手动作加快，他的头向后仰，抵住枕头，另一只手紧紧捏着手机。他确保汉尼拔也听得见他。

“好吧。”汉尼拔说，在此前的一两分钟内他维持了沉默，同时他们轻柔的呼吸显得亲密无间，他们彼此慢慢冷静下来。“你比通常我对于人际关系间的通常体验直率得多。即使是在性这一方面。”

“坦诚更为简单。比起费尽心机猜透另一个人和制造假象，我宁愿一个人呆着。”

“那么你独身一人的生活是否令你满足？”

“那曾我能做的全部了。”他顿了顿，盯着有着裂纹的天花板。“现在更好。”

“是的。”汉尼拔沉静地回复。“我也如此认为。”


	13. Chapter 13

接下来的一天内，圣达菲警署在新墨西哥城发现了另一具尸体。威尔在第二节课后接到了来自杰克的电话。当他挂断后，他转而打给了汉尼拔。

“我要出城。还是新墨西哥。”他说。

“同一个凶手？”

“这是他们想知道的。也还是活埋，但这次一个棺材里有两具尸体。”

“那么受害人成功逃脱了吗？”

“看起来他们没太努力。杰克说他们拥抱着彼此。”

汉尼拔停顿片刻。“我想在那种场景下一人会依附任何可以依靠的东西。甚至是在其坟墓中出现的陌生人。”

“在最后他们彼此不再陌生了。”

“想要他人得知自己存在的渴望是普遍的。”

“对。”威尔深呼吸了一次，他身处空无一人的教室，靠在自己的课桌上。“总之。我猜我得回来后才能见你了。”

“我能送你去机场吗？”

威尔的回答没有犹豫。“可以。我在匡提科。我会告诉门卫给你放行的。”

“等下见。”

威尔从自己的车内取来手提包，他回到教室，将自己浸没在新墨西哥案件的卷宗中。在他抬头前，汉尼拔不得不叫了他两次——至少。

“嗨。”他说。他感觉到自己牵动嘴角向上的无法抑制的微笑。

汉尼拔靠在他的桌沿上向前倾，自上俯视着威尔。“你的学生们今日有对你的着装选择加以赞赏吗？”

“哦。呃。”他试着将那件铁锈蓝的衬衫与自己的外套他被，这出于一种不自觉的想要将属于汉尼拔的东西贴近自己的肌肤的愿望，而非任何与时尚有关的想法。“没有很糟，对吧？”

“一点也不。但当你回来后我们可以做得更好。”汉尼拔沉默了一秒。“飞机什么时候起飞？”

“我们还有十分钟左右的空余时间。”

“具体来说，是用来做什么的时间？”

威尔站起来，他亲了汉尼拔一口，双手放在汉尼拔的腰间。

“门开着。”汉尼拔说，但他听起来可不像非常在意这一点。

“除非必要没人想要进来。有谣言说我会把在非工作时间段内找我讲话的实习生吃掉。”

“那么你会这么做吗？”

“只有那些连to和too都分不清的人。”

威尔向汉尼拔靠去，消除了他们之间的距离，他再次吻了汉尼拔。他的小臂落在汉尼拔的肩膀上，但没有用力拖拽或是试图将汉尼拔拉得更近。他尽了最大努力让自己的动作轻柔一些。

“你会在歌剧前回来？”汉尼拔问道，但他没有等着威尔做一个回答。他将威尔拥进怀中，一只手落在威尔的臀部，另一只抓着威尔的外套后摆。

“你从没——操。”接下来的一两分钟里发生的全部只是汉尼拔的唇舌摩擦着威尔的，他舔吻着威尔，他的口腔又热又湿，汉尼拔的手臂抱住威尔的后背。威尔努力退开了一英寸，堪堪能说句话，在这么近的距离下他几乎没法思考。“你从没提过歌剧是什么时候。”

“下周末。”

“我觉得我不会去比——”汉尼拔的牙齿擦过威尔下巴的弧线，这令威尔狠狠地干咽。“一——一或两天还久。我应该能在周四的预约前赶回来。”

“那么周四我们会讨论你的案子以及你的心理状况，而不是着手毁掉我的任何办公室家俱。”

“那么现在你是在针对我虐待你的办公桌而报复吗？”

“不是。”汉尼拔的手捧住威尔的脸庞。他的拇指抚摸着威尔的下颚，以及威尔脖子的曲线。“这真的…有些荒唐。”

“我听说过高中生活就该是这样的。”威尔附议。

“与他人一同分享特定的黑暗历史是一项令人惊奇的新鲜感受。”

“还有因为这个持续不断的想要和对方亲热的欲望。我们甚至没有一个让彼此荷尔蒙横冲乱撞的合适借口。”

“并且现在，你要赶着登机。”

威尔向后退。他还想再吻汉尼拔一次，但一旦开始这就不可能止于一个吻。荒唐是一个绝对合适的形容词。

“你的领带。”汉尼拔说。他伸手去整理它，然后打上结。

“反正我等会儿就会把它摘下来的。”

“为什么？”

“因为授课已经结束，然后我不用再看起来像个讲师了？”

“你仍是一名职业人员。没有理由让你的外表不去向专业人士靠拢。”

“如果我的外表能够让杰克别把我拖着横跨整个美国，只为了和近日亡灵来场握手见面会，我愿意成天披着垃圾袋。既然事实如此，那么我想穿什么就穿什么，并且我不喜欢领带。”

“我偏爱你系领带的样子。”

威尔短暂地闭了闭眼。“那么我在下车前会系着它的。我不敢相信我把这个说出了口。”

汉尼拔微笑着，他的手仍放在领结上，一根手指摩擦着威尔的喉咙。“感激你的折中妥协。我明白这对你有些尴尬。”

“对你来说妥协会尴尬吗？”

“我是一个全然通情达理的人，从任何方面来说。”

威尔忍俊不禁。“当然你是。”

“威尔？”贝弗利的声音在门口处响起。“我就是来问问你需不需要搭去机场的顺风车。”

她的视线在威尔和汉尼拔之间游走。但汉尼拔不动如山，连一英寸都没退开。

“不必了，我——没问题。多谢。”威尔说。

“恩哼。好的，晚点见。”她活泼地冲威尔挥了挥手，然后离开了。

“从没人会来？”

威尔叹口气。“最少来的不是杰克。”

“的确如此。不管怎样，我们都应启程了，不是吗？”

“对。早些比迟到好。”

*

威尔站在第一个被掘开的坟墓前。两具尸体被封在棺材中，互相缠绕，以至与去分别认出脖子以下的躯体属于谁变得有些困难。他们的腿交错着，手臂环着彼此的后背，手握着对方的衣服或是发丝。额头紧贴。他走了三步，站在了第二具棺材前。这两人彼此亲吻着死去。

或许他凝视这场景的时间长到不寻常。一只落在他肩上的手几乎让他跳了起来。

“你还好吗？”贝弗利问。

“挺好。”

“你在想什么？”

“我想他就在这儿。”威尔说。

“旁观一切？看着警方四处奔波？”

“没。我想他是其中一具尸体。他厌烦了独来独往。”

沉默拖了一拍。“这真是史无前例的约会方法。”她说。

“汉尼拔称之为原始的恐惧。独自被封闭在黑暗空间内，无处遁逃。我想这就是谋杀者的一生的写照。“

她在他身旁挪了挪重心，把双手背在背后。“那么。汉尼拔。”

他叹了口气。“多谢你没在飞机上杰克坐在我们身边时提起这个。”

“我可是个好兄弟。”她赞同着。“他不是你的心理医生吗？”

“他的立场与专业无关。我们交谈，然后这就是全部了。通常来说，我们谈论案子。”

“可不是在床上，我希望。”

“哈，哈。”

“你喜欢他。”

“是的。”

“他给你买的这衬衫吗？看起来不像是你自己选的。”

“哦。”他并没有预料到今日会见除他学生之外的任何人。“这是——对。他比较在意这类东西。”

“我看得出来。格子和涡纹的组合出卖了他。”

威尔在脑中检阅着汉尼拔今天来到教室时的着装。“这些还挺适合他的。”

“天。威尔•格雷厄姆，在罪案现场微笑了。你真的很喜欢他。”

“我们能别继续讨论这事了吗？”

她拍了拍威尔的肩膀。“我希望一切都好。”她说，然后留他一人站在坟墓前，墓中两位陌生人面庞平静，他们的眼睛闭着，就好像正在休眠。

*

当威尔从新墨西哥回家后，他在自己的衣橱里发现了一套无尾燕尾服。这挺正常的。但他没有预料到在床上出现的那个盒子。

盒子泛着光泽，是深灰色的，顶端印有烫金徽章。没有店名。他打开盖子，向内容瞧去。可里面的东西上还包着奶油色的包装纸以及一条金色的缎带。他解开缎带，扯开包装纸，钻研地更深。

最上边的是几双袜子。有很多颜色，以深色为主，并且，以威尔的眼光审阅，这些袜子似乎不值一提。可能要买奢侈品的袜子挺困的。

他将它们放到一边，然后发现第二层内容是内衣。短裤的材质是一种几乎柔然超然的棉质，珍珠贝母打磨而成的纽扣点缀其间。还有一些灰色的紧身四角裤，上边有着白金色的纽扣，威尔立刻怀疑这些纽扣可能是以纯金打造。

剩下的是一些相似的物品。最后的部分是一些黑色的紧身三角裤——在威尔看来——是特别紧身的紧身三角裤，它们的边沿上嵌着金线。他盯着这些东西看了一会儿，然后去够他的手机。

黑色的那些对你来说显得像垃圾似的

它们不是为我准备的。

唉

我仅在提供更广泛的选项。

那么这些选项可真是令人无可挑剔

他把手机放到一边。礼服，内衣，袜子，鞋。那晚他所穿着的所有东西都将属于汉尼拔。只是这个想法都让他的阴茎逐渐变硬。

他的手机响了。

“喂？”

“你试了它们吗？”汉尼拔说。

“没。我看了看。可能在我们的预约时我会穿的。除非你觉得这样干扰性太强烈。”

“我认为不论如何我被分散注意的可能性都很大。你在新墨西哥找到了谋杀者吗？”

“是的。在其中一个棺材里。他把自己和另一个人一起埋了。”

一阵短暂的沉默，随后汉尼拔问：“如何做到的？”

威尔笑了笑。他也曾考量过其中的机械远离。“他弄了一块堆满石头的模板，然后在石头上面铺满土壤，他躺在棺材里用一根绳子将支撑物拉走，于是这些东西就掉下来了。”

“这很聪明，我想。那么另一个人？他们彼此熟识？”

“目前无从得知。凶手是本地人。另一个人是密歇根来的旅游者。在他死前两天他从没来过西南部。”

“我希望他们临终前能够彼此安抚。”

“当你除了躺着等死之外无事可做时你能找到多少安慰？”

“众人皆止步于坟墓。当在意识清醒时面临此境，或许，是一项赐福。”

“我不确定金柏尔先生是不是这么认为。”

“我们无法得知死后的面对的是如何光陆怪离的世界。直到我们成为逝者。”


	14. Chapter 14

在歌剧开始的几小时前，威尔盯着他映在浴室中那面小小的、雾气弥漫的镜子中的脸。他打开门，放出蒸汽，顺便放进来了几只充满好奇的狗。他们窝在威尔的脚下，而威尔看向了他的剃须刀。

具有诱惑力。为一个特殊夜晚，为一个特殊的人而刻意着装打扮这个主意带有愚蠢的诱惑力。就像汉尼拔所说的，依附在汉尼拔的臂弯里，向所有汉尼拔的朋友们献上微笑。他穿着汉尼拔买给他的衣服，从头到脚。好比汉尼拔口中的威尼斯一般，依顺地归属于汉尼拔的世界。

他拿起剃须刀，踢掉了第一片胡茬，他猜想汉尼拔会作何反应。但胡须要不了多久又会重新长出来。

当他弄完后，他用手摸摸脸上的皮肤，多年以来第一次感受到了光洁的触感。他在镜中的倒影是一副笃信怀疑论的面孔。他看起来更为年轻了。

站在汉尼拔的立场审视他自己非常简单。他总是刻意将自己孤立，伴有随之而来的纯洁无辜，但此时的他没有筑起沟壑，以布满龟裂纹路的围墙将自己封闭。从没有人对他来说如此重要。他的伤口大多数时间都来自咎由自取。

他把头发从眼前推开，开始穿衣服。汉尼拔在他刚刚搭好袖扣的时候叩了门。他去应门的时候只穿了袜子，他看见汉尼拔的脸上诚挚的问候在下个瞬间凝结。

“我还没穿鞋。”威尔说。他让到一边，好让汉尼拔进屋。

汉尼拔走进了房间，他不断地前进直到威尔的后背碰到了墙。他的一只手捧住威尔的脸。“你这是为我而做的吗？”他问。

“没。是的。有点儿吧。”威尔朝下看。“这可能会帮助我在今晚更好地进入状态。”

“我从未要求你成为另一个人。”但汉尼拔在他讲话的时候向威尔靠近，他的脸颊磨蹭着威尔的，嘴唇贴在威尔的下颚上。

威尔发着抖，他抓紧汉尼拔的小臂。“我知道。可能是我自己想这么做。”

“或许在抛弃一些自我意识后，今晚于你会更加平稳。若你是站在另一人的立场上面对一切。”

“或许我只是认为做你的肘弯蜜糖比做一个连环杀手要更有趣些。不管怎样，请别对我说你不喜欢这个。”

“我很喜欢。”汉尼拔轻声说。“但恐怕不是出于审美考量。”

“我知道。你喜欢我为了你改变自己这一点。尽管只是一个晚上。”

“大多数人不会喜欢其中的动机。”

“我们都不是大多数人。”

“对。我们不是。”

“这个和我向杰克提供的工作没有本质区别。反而是这个更无害些。”

汉尼拔的手环绕着威尔的脸庞，缓缓亲吻着威尔。他的手指滑进威尔的发间，覆上威尔的后颈。威尔感觉到汉尼拔指甲带来的细小疼痛，以及贴在他们身体相接的地方的汉尼拔阴茎的轮廓。

“我们会迟到。”汉尼拔说。

“你是唯一一个担心着这一点的人。”

汉尼拔放开了威尔，他最后亲了一下威尔的脸颊，一只手仍旧游曳在威尔的体侧与腰胯间。“我们还有个晚餐预约。”他说。

*

威尔还没做过他会紧张的打算。他不喜欢拥挤的人群、环绕着他的噪音迷雾又或是一切的灼热温度，但他能够忍受这些。他能处理与陌生人打照面，和他们握手，接受这些在一个狭小空间内发生的、他不想要的身体接触。并不乐观地，但他能做到。

简单地呆在汉尼拔身边是最容易的。威尔任由一只落在他后背或肘弯处的、属于汉尼拔的手引领他向前，任由自己在走上通往他们包厢的台阶时落进汉尼拔的臂弯。

“你还好吗？”汉尼拔在他们入席时问道。

威尔向下看去，他看见位于他们下方的人潮涌动。色彩明亮的礼服裙以及黑色的正装，点缀着几套暗色西服的身影。珠宝、昂贵的手表以及锐利的视线在其中闪光。“还好。”他说。“怎么？”

汉尼拔冲威尔紧抓着他的小臂的手点头，威尔的指节纠结着汉尼拔衣服的面料。威尔意识到这一点后试图放开，但汉尼拔的一只手落在威尔的手上，这阻止了威尔的撤离。

“我当然不介意。”他说。“只要你一切都好。”

“那么你的朋友们呢？他们会介意吗？”

“这不是他们第一次看见我带男伴出席，如果这是你所担心的。其中一些人会持反对意见，但大多数人会因一个新的闲聊话题而愉悦，不论他们自己的观点倾向哪一边。”

威尔的手留在了原处。甚至对自己，他也不知道该怎么解释他对来自汉尼拔的碰触的渴求。亲密感。这不像是他自己。曾经他早已习惯孓然独身，面对攻城略池的反对波涛。

“我挺好的。”他说。

“但你不必如此。”汉尼拔回答道。他看向威尔的视线沉着冷静且毫无窥探意味。“难道你坐在这里的原因无关放下警戒吗？”

“我发现我们独处的时候这个比较好办。”

室内的光线被调低了。衣料摩擦的声响逐渐归于平静。四处飘散的嗓音从洪亮的招呼转变为低语，像雨点沉没在沙堆中的静谧。

威尔看着表演在舞台上演，落幕，在其衔接中体验到某种非现实感。在他内心，有一艘船舶拔起了锚。在这里，与汉尼拔一起落座于黑暗中，他感到他正在过另一个截然不同的人生，这段人生由无数个与今夜相似的夜晚著成，在汉尼拔的餐桌上用晚餐，一同旅行，此种构想渲染出一种他从未向往过的迷惑人心的魅力，对于这段人生他还感到一种病态的亲切。

他的手抚摸过汉尼拔的手臂，缓慢地，每一次上下来回比一分钟还久。音乐本身足够悦耳，其中蕴含的故事即使闻所未闻也能轻易领会。永远变换着的戏服与舞台，丝质挂帘与布景背幕，歌者与舞者们装点着油彩的面孔，这些元素融合在一起，推动故事向前发展。

威尔渺远的认知边缘观赏着歌剧。他的意识中心紧紧围绕着汉尼拔。汉尼拔面庞没有波澜起伏，眼睛永远的明亮，他的嘴唇会因偶尔在持续音与歌剧高潮部分的抿紧而濡湿。

在他们熟识以来头一次地，汉尼拔没有对威尔的触摸作出回应。他的全副注意都投向了舞台，在声乐中徜徉。威尔描绘着汉尼拔指骨的形状。当威尔与他十指交握时，他仅仅侧身调节了姿势，但这即为全部。

直到这部极具歌剧性的歌剧其中一幕澎湃的结尾处，汉尼拔的手才第一次地在威尔的抓握中动了动，随后再次拢紧。威尔永远不会因为汉尼拔花费一两个小时，将自己全然沉浸在音乐中而责怪对方。汉尼拔回握威尔的手将威尔拉近，威尔觉得汉尼拔此时此刻还想让威尔陪伴在他左右这件事是一个奇迹。

威尔在这之后尝试着去听，他试着用后背、大腿、脖子还有手臂去听，好像漫不经心就会对这音乐造成羞辱。他在中场休息逐渐迫近的当口拼尽全力去保持呼吸。

汉尼拔转向他，再次被点亮的灯光照出了汉尼拔脸上一个不同寻常的含糊表情。他看向他们紧握在一起的两手，带着一个轻微的皱眉，但他没有去挣开。

“那么，”他说，“怎么样？”

“我不讨厌这个。”威尔如实回答。“好像内容非常深刻。”

“我想这类音乐需要更多的知识储备以便全然理解它们。倾听者需要了解其结构。这较于追逐一个旋律更困难些。”

“你会试着在所有事情中都找到结构吗？”

“你不会吗？构架与潜在模式。渴求与其结果。人性所能够定义的所有情感都能通过一种最自然、最具可塑性的乐器被净化后重新呈现。”

“人的嗓音。”

“的确。或者，它可以被称为思想。若一段乐章之后缺乏理解力的滞重，任何天赋的嗓音都是苍白无力的。”

威尔将这一论据储备起来，做为以后交谈的素材，一并还有汉尼拔适才不设防备的表情，在他倾听音乐时的全神贯注。

他们向私人休息室走去，而当然的，汉尼拔持有会员身份。酒吧侍者指名道姓地问候了汉尼拔，他的饮料早已准备就绪。汉尼拔为威尔点了苏格兰威士忌，不加冰块。他把饮品拿在手上，汉尼拔领着威尔来到一个相对人群稀少的角落。他们站定，后背是一台三角钢琴，钢琴的键盘裸露，曲谱搁置在谱架上，但无人弹奏。

“这琴有人会弹吗？”威尔问。

“偶尔地。过剩的自负以及酒精协助是通常的起因。”

“那么你呢？”

“你在针对我的自负做某些暗示吗，威尔？”

“如果你想，我可以讲地更直率。”

汉尼拔的一边嘴角挑起了。“我并不否决你的指控，但此时人群并非我青睐的观众。”

“如果你正试图说服他为我们大家演奏一曲，”一个新的声音传来，“放弃吧。我们都已经试过了，我们也都失败了。”一个男人冲威尔伸手。“马克•卡尔森。我为笛灵参议院做事。”

“威尔•格雷厄姆。”威尔和他握了手，他尽了自己的最大努力去微笑。

卡尔森上下打量着他，威尔真的说不上卡尔森目光中炯炯有神的饥渴是针对他这个人的或是他的礼服。他看见卡尔森的目光游移在他光裸的手腕处。显然，普莱斯不是唯一一个玩手表猜谜游戏的人。他把自己的表留在了手提包里。他更想在今晚让自己身着的一切都属于汉尼拔。

“你从事什么职业，威尔•格雷厄姆？”

有那么一瞬间，威尔想要告诉他真相。如果他恰如其实地描述一些他工作的惯例部分，对于任何一个平常人来说这都将像是赤裸裸的威胁。威尔的工作能在两秒之间将他们的谈话送到终点，况且他根本不想和这个人交谈。

但就另一方面来说，他没有打算在今晚以本色示人。

他笑着，视线落在他的饮品上。“没什么，”他说，“可不像你的那么重要。”

“无稽之谈。”汉尼拔说。他的一只手落在威尔的后背，将威尔向前带了半步。“威尔是一名教师。”

“啊，培育着美国的未来。”

“差不多吧。”威尔小声说。他把手臂塞进汉尼拔的臂弯，像汉尼拔的身体靠去，这样刚好让他们从肩膀到腰胯都碰在了一起。

他能感到汉尼拔片刻的惊讶带来肌肉紧绷的涟漪，但这转瞬即逝。汉尼拔的手臂坏绕着他，冲威尔笑着，这个笑容既熟悉又渺茫，好像刚才发生的事在他们之间是老生常谈，稀松平常。

“他总是将自己的才华轻描淡写。”汉尼拔说。

“我确信他是教室中一颗耀眼的明星。”卡尔森附和。“那么你呢，汉尼拔？你最近怎么样？”

于是这就是全部了。威尔免除了另一场对话的困扰。贵族世家、政客与社交家们。威尔向四周看了一圈，他真正地理解到在这儿没有一个人认识他。

在最少十年间，威尔的名声将他包裹在一层巨大厚重的猜忌与流言中。不仅是关于他想象能力的奇闻，包括他就取证与鉴定工作而发表的文献、他的咨询工作，以及关于通过昆虫活动推定死亡时间的专题论文到现在为止依然被用作评鉴标杆，即使在威尔的观点里曼特与诺奥特瓦的工作更为杰出。他所见过的人大多惧怕着他，或者他们嫉妒他，又或是他们想要利用他。从没人忽视过他。

他喜欢这样。啜饮威士忌，在偶尔被搭话的时候做以回应是如此简单，他只需要依靠着汉尼拔的臂弯，似乎其他与他们共处一室的人与他们毫不相关。就威尔目前注意的是，的确没有一个重要的人。他记住了一些姓名和与其对应的脸庞，然后他将这些记忆清扫到一边，他们中没有一个人像是真实地存在的。

“自娱自乐得如何？”汉尼拔在问候律师与上流人士的间歇询问。

“不赖。”威尔说。

“我从未料想你是一个完美的演员。”

“这不能算假装。只是…一种转化模式。一个不同的角度。”

“一种你享受其中的，我认为。”

“几乎和你享受的一样多。”威尔说。他轻捏了一下汉尼拔的手臂，抬头看去，他的视线穿过他的睫毛轻佻地看去，他嘴角的弧度在此种公众场合中过于亲昵。这很荒唐，但汉尼拔喉咙上下移动的短暂动作让这一切物有所值。

“那么现在我认为这有些过头了。”汉尼拔说。

威尔没法儿不去窃笑。“可能吧。但他们还是挺买账的。每个在这个房间里的人都认为你是天之骄子。”

“显然，不是每一个人。”汉尼拔低语，威尔用手掩住嘴，咽下一阵大笑。

“你的自负可不需要我再煽风点火了。”他说，随即另一位汉尼拔的熟人前来与他们交谈。

加入他们的是一位年长的女士，她身着饰以珍珠的礼服裙，提着羽毛点缀的手提包。当相互介绍和握手仪式结束后，她双手抱臂，审阅着威尔。

“我听说你是一名教师。”她说。

“是的，夫人。”

“哪一种？”

“科学。”

“你喜欢教职工作吗？”

威尔眨了眨眼。她是唯一一个询问得比基本更多得人。“是的，我喜欢。它让我觉得我在干的事有些意义。”

“那么你做的比这房里百分之九十五的人更优秀。”她微笑了。“那么你是怎么遇见汉尼拔的？”

有片刻，威尔想要说谎。他可以编造出从在一间咖啡店内平凡不起眼的相遇到汉尼拔在火灾现场中抢救出了一只狗的荒谬剧本。他在这个片刻里发现了自己对另一种人生的确实渴望，他希望的人生不必与今夜的交叠，但的确比眼下他循规蹈矩地、不断压抑着自我的这一段美满许多。

他挤出一个微笑。“强制性心理评估。在一场意外之后。”

“没发生什么太糟糕的事情，我希望？”

“一个人被谋杀了。”汉尼拔说。“那是一桩不幸。”

“哦，天哪。校方当然想确保大家一切平安。他们也为老师着想，真是件好事。”她说。“我很抱歉。但我很高兴这件事让你们两人相遇。有你在这真的很好，威尔。并且这不仅是因为你刚刚为我赢得了一个赌注。”

“赌注？”汉尼拔说。

“艾丽西亚确信是工作支开了你。我想一定是有比工作更加重要的东西，或是更加贴切地说，是某人。我从不知道你会因为工作而将艺术放在一边。”

“被你察觉了。”汉尼拔雅致地回复。“我刚刚说服他今晚与我同行。”

威尔看了汉尼拔一眼，他猜想着这名女士所说的是否属实。他们最近相处的时间确实多了许多，但汉尼拔绝不可能因为他而放弃出席音乐典礼。“你不必要——你可以一个人来的，对吧？”他皱着眉头对汉尼拔说。

汉尼拔看向他的视线如此温暖，像一个轻柔的碰触落在了威尔的身上。“最终会的。”他说。

“你不喜欢歌剧吗，威尔？”她问道。

“在这之前我只看过几次。有汉尼拔向我解释一切更好一些。”

“那么，你没法找一个更好的讲师了。他自己就是一名音乐家，我想你深知这一点。笛灵参议院那位爱拍马屁的秘书提过，早些你曾试着说服汉尼拔演奏一曲。”她转向汉尼拔。“我猜你不得不让这个可爱的年轻人失望了，就像你让我们大家失望而归一样。”

“卡尔森先生误会了当时情况。”

“天，这真不可思议。那个人的社交礼仪和一头水牛差不了多少。”她打量着威尔。“那么，你没有开口请求了？”

威尔的视线钉在地板上，他快速地摇了摇头。“没，我不确定如果——我不会想要让汉尼拔做任何他不愿意做的事。”

“上帝啊，你真是可贵极了。汉尼拔，你究竟怎么才能出口拒绝他？”

“我从不拒绝。”汉尼拔轻柔地握了一下威尔的手，直等到威尔再次抬头和他对视他才再次开口。“我要为你演奏吗，威尔？”

“你真的不介意？”

“一点也不。”

“那么请你。”威尔说，他甚至不需要假装他在说这句话时有些窒息的语气。汉尼拔离威尔如此近，他身上很暖，他的微笑让威尔心跳加速。

“来坐在我的身旁。”汉尼拔说。他领着威尔就坐在钢琴长椅上。“短些的乐章更合适些，我想。中场休息即将结束了。”

威尔若有若无地意识到在他们身边逐渐聚集的人群，他的大部分头脑专注于铭记汉尼拔在琴键间跳跃的手指的动作，这动作带有的专注于他视线中的如出一辙。威尔想着汉尼拔在手术台上剖开病人的体腔时是否持有同样的专注。

在最先的几个音节后，房间陷入了沉默，只有一阵低微的交谈声散布在遥远的房间角落，威尔几乎没有听见这个。他清晰地发觉了音乐篇章的形式与结构，像一枚纤薄、锋利的刀刃。这将他钉在椅子上，在汉尼拔结束演奏前他一动没动。轻声的鼓掌在他们周身响起，在最后几个音节的余音中几不可闻。

“这是什么？”他问。

“我自己谱的。”

“听起来很熟悉。”

汉尼拔微笑了。“的确。我是依据我所观察到的你的思维的运作方式而谱的曲。”

威尔所知的大多数人都曾尝试去发掘他思想背后的真相。在这些年间，这类人包括了十几个精神病学家、他的上司、朋友甚至是情人。他们蚕食着他，直到威尔觉得大部分自我意识都在他们指甲与牙齿的慢性袭击下磨损殆尽。

但汉尼拔做了这个。

他没法迫使自己发声，说出一个字，而他对自己的面部表情一无所知，但这令汉尼拔的微笑绽开得更大。他短暂地碰了碰威尔的脸颊，在他起身时他向威尔伸出一只手。

“来吧，”他说，“我想是时候回到包间了。”

威尔在汉尼拔臂弯铸就的避风港里前进，他仍然是一名音乐魔咒的俘虏。

“这本是为羽管键琴而作的曲，”汉尼拔说，“回家后我会更加恰当地为你演奏。”他顿了顿。“或许可以被安排在明天。”

“当然是明天。”威尔说，但他可没觉得自己现在的状态能确保任何事。“汉尼拔…谢谢你。”

“没有必要感谢我。我是因个人爱好谱的曲。我从未打算在人前演奏它。”

威尔在包厢门外站住脚步，他亲吻了汉尼拔。走廊几无人迹，但他的吻仍是纯洁而快速的。是汉尼拔将威尔紧压在墙上，深深地吻了威尔，任由威尔挂在他的肩膀上。

“若某人一定要成为谈资，提供适当的流言素材是唯一礼貌的做法。”汉尼拔在他耳畔低语。

“我没在抱怨这个。”

汉尼拔在他们进入包厢前再次吻了他。威尔完全不知道他们是不是被人看见了。他的视野被压缩，他的认知被完全地剥夺了，除了汉尼拔落在他身上的碰触以及在威尔口腔中残留的气味。


	15. Chapter 15

“我不知该为你今晚的表现表示担心或是称赞你。”汉尼拔在他们驶离剧院时说。

威尔看了看汉尼拔。“它令你印象深刻。”

“你确实给了人们一些加以谈论的素材。”

“我？你才是那个让大家觉得你被我迷得团团转的人。”

“我所做的不比你更多。”

“你弹给我的那东西——”

“曲谱。”汉尼拔坚决地纠正道。“不是东西，拜托。”

“曲谱，抱歉。你什么时候开始写的？”

“从我们初次见面的几周以后。它还没有修定完整。”

“它会被修定完整吗？”

“或许不。或许它会与你的改变一同更迭。”

“这难道不是我正在做的吗？在很多时间里，我都觉得自己正在沉浮游移。”

“近日里你似乎快乐了很多。今晚你看起来很快乐。”汉尼拔说。

“这多亏了你。”

“我不认为。也许这是因为你纵容默许了一些你平日中一概否决了的提议。”

“今晚我不是我。”威尔安静地说。

“你所展现的是你潜在的人格一面。”

“你希望我这样吗？”

“我喜欢你的本真，威尔。”

“这可不算是个答案。”

“那么我会常常想要看见你的此种人格。它有特定的吸引力。但不是现在。我想今夜余下的时光需要一些比超过我共度了今晚的人所持有的率真。”

“你想要回你家吗？”

汉尼拔笑了。“是的。你呢？”

“天，当然。”

他们抵达了汉尼拔的房屋，威尔控制着自己直到他们都脱下了大衣才期身把汉尼拔压在刚刚关拢的大门上，他吻了汉尼拔。

“咖啡？”汉尼拔在威尔的唇间低语。

“早上再说。”威尔说。“带我去卧室。”

汉尼拔的床单是深沉的红，几乎是紫罗兰色了。

威尔拉开自己的领结。“我应该为你给我挑选的颜色而担忧吗？等下我看起来会像躺在血泊里。”

“若不是这一种便是深蓝。最终，我决意夜空恐怕难以直面一颗如你一般的明星。”

“就算是从你嘴里说出，来这话也有点儿俗气。”

“但你笑了。”汉尼拔站进，他的拇指刷过威尔的下唇。“因此我的愿望已经达成。”

威尔不得不咬了咬汉尼拔的指尖，以此抑制自己微笑扩大的冲动。“还是很俗。你今晚有给我准备什么吗？”

“当然。但你得耐心。现在还不是时候。”汉尼拔吻了威尔，他的嘴唇擦过他的拇指边沿，然后他退开了。“若你不介意，请脱下鞋子和袜子，但别碰剩余的衣物。我片刻就来。”

“有什么计划吗？”

“是的。”

鞋袜被除去了，威尔躺在汉尼拔的床单上，床单的颜色像静脉中的血液。

汉尼拔在门边站住了脚步。“现在别动。”他说。

威尔伸展着身体，他的双臂举过头顶，脊背朝后弯曲，明目张胆地向汉尼拔展示他自己。他侧身躺下。“我不打算照做。”他说。

汉尼拔开始以简洁而干练的动作脱去衣物。他的领结被打开、折叠、放好在他的穿衣镜旁的柜台上，他的外套被挂在了衣柜里。他面对着威尔，然后他开始解开衬衣纽扣，把鞋子踢到一旁。

“我不能帮你吗？”威尔问。

“不必。呆在原处。”

“你在两分钟里就变得专横跋扈了。你确定你不想等等午后的阳光？”

“是什么让你认为在那之前我会让你下床？”

“明天一早我就得回家放狗出门，这样他们才不会在地板上撒尿。”汉尼拔向他投去玩味的一瞥，然后威尔耸了耸肩。“不好意思。你知道这就是现实。”

“是的，我明白。”

汉尼拔将衣服一件件去除，他的动作沉缓、有条不紊，最后他赤裸着站在床边。威尔盯着他。他盯着汉尼拔越久，汉尼拔无声的愉悦就扩散得更大。

“我能看见你在傻笑。”威尔说。

“你没看我的脸。”

“我不需要看。”

汉尼拔走近一些。“直觉感官的一步飞跃？”

威尔伸出一只手，他摸了汉尼拔的大腿外侧，向汉尼拔的胯骨滑去，然后落在汉尼拔的小腹。“我能吸你的老二吗？”

“现在不行。如你所知，我有计划。”

汉尼拔期身上床，他跪在威尔的脚边，双手撑在床垫上，他注视着威尔。他肩上的肌肉隆起起伏着，他的大腿放松伸直，威尔因为这场景的冲击不由得闭上了眼睛。

“我们什么时候才能进行到我能碰你的那部分？”他说。

“很快，我保证。”汉尼拔伸手去拿床头柜上的某样东西。“你知道这是什么？”

汉尼拔手中的剪刀折成弯角，每一片刀刃的尖端被磨成圆形。威尔嘴唇翕动，随后再次闭上了。“创伤剪。”他干咽着。

“是的。用以剪开急救室病人的累赘衣物。它能切碎几乎所有东西。”

“你——但你不是要——你不能。”

“我想我可以。”汉尼拔说，他的嗓音低沉。他的手顺着威尔的胫骨滑向威尔的膝盖。“这些都属于我，不是吗？今晚你穿着的所有东西，是我买下了它们。”

威尔又干咽了一次，他感到自己的阴茎弹动。他不应该告诉汉尼拔他的这个幻想。他应该将其深埋在他的脑海，在它归属的地方。

“威尔？”

“在呢。”他的嗓音微弱，视线粘在那双剪刀上。

“你甚至没戴你的腕表。”汉尼拔说。

“它可能配不上礼服。”

“我会给你买一块配得上的。”

威尔向后仰，头靠在枕头上，他颤抖着吐息。“是吗？”

“当然。”汉尼拔的手环绕住威尔的脚踝，他的拇指磨蹭着骨节的突起，这种接触带有奇异的亲密感。“你也没有随身带着你的钱包。你期待着我为你打理一切吗？”

“它在我的手提包里。”他没法直面汉尼拔，他的脸颊灼烧着。汉尼拔所说的完全正确。“我不觉得你会让我付一分钱。”

“那么你说得很对。为你提供你所想要的一切既是我的殊荣，它也令我愉悦。”

“那么之后再把它们都拿走算什么？”

汉尼拔冲他笑着，他的眼睛非常明亮，他的牙齿从唇缝间露出。“不必担心。我会偿还我捣毁的一切。”

“你真的要——”威尔听得出他声音中的热切憧憬，因此他立刻打断了自己。但不够迅速。

汉尼拔撑俯在威尔之上，他低下身在威尔耳边讲话。“我会将这件昂贵的私人订制的礼服切成碎片，并且在我操你的时候你会躺在它被毁了的残余布料间，是的。”

威尔的呻吟从他的齿缝间挤出，他攀上汉尼拔的肩膀。“汉尼拔，上帝。”

“只是因为这个想法你已经完全勃起了，不是吗？”汉尼拔低语。“你知道今晚你所会面、与之微笑的每一个人都将你视作我的，对吗？一件所有物，就像是我为你买的那些衣物。并且我很确信他们之中没有一个人认为以一个教师的薪资可以负担得起那套你所穿着的礼服。”

威尔的阴茎抽痛着，他不住地在床单上挪动着，不能保持镇静。“如果你要下手就快点做。”他忍不住说。

汉尼拔扯着他的头发把他的脑袋向后拉，他吻了威尔的喉结。“刀尖被磨钝了，不会割破皮肤。你不必费心维持不动。因为依我所见这对你来说算是一桩难事。”

威尔在汉尼拔从他身上撤离的时候屏住了呼吸。他抬起头去看。

汉尼拔用剪刀划过裤子右腿的布料中心。在刀刃经过的地方纤维参差不齐地裂开，他的皮肤在布料之下显得很苍白。在膝盖之上，大腿处的的布料裂口延续向上，连带着内裤一起被割裂。

微凉的空气打在他灼热的皮肤上，这感觉让他颤抖。汉尼拔用刀刃的前端将被销毁的西裤布料挑开，暴露出威尔的身体。威尔捏紧了床单，呼吸短促。他的阴茎肿胀，平贴在他的小腹上，前端已经被黏腻的前液沾湿。

汉尼拔弯下腰，他四肢着地，像一头野兽。像一头在林木中追猎威尔的野兽。或是等待着最佳时机，暂时在树冠上入眠。他弯得如此低以至于他呼吸时几乎碰到了威尔的勃起，他嗅闻着威尔。

威尔的阴茎弹动，他不住地吞咽，他因为包含热量和欲望的浓稠空气将要窒息。“汉尼拔。”他说。

汉尼拔抬头看着威尔。他的眼睛半闭着，非常黑暗，威尔几乎辨认不出他的虹膜。“有什么你所需要的吗？”他问。

词句在威尔脑内形成，于是他说出了它们，他直觉地认为他应该回问：“我闻起来怎么样？”

“美味至极。”汉尼拔说。他缓缓地抽吸，仿佛他的自制力有了一丝裂纹。他重新拿起了剪刀，继续切割进程，现在刀刃游走在另一侧，割口延伸到纽扣，一直到西裤和内裤一团破碎，完全脱离了威尔的双腿。

汉尼拔后撤，他跪坐着注视着威尔。

“这是你想要的吗？”威尔说，他的声线不稳。但他没有移动分寸，他不太敢这么做。“现在的我对你而言是赏心悦目的吗？”

“你总是赏心悦目的。”汉尼拔说。“现在你像是艺术品。”

威尔想要逼迫他，迫使汉尼拔做些什么，同时他渴望能永远地躺在远处，而汉尼拔会永远地凝视着他。

漫长的几秒钟后，汉尼拔再次俯撑在威尔上方。他在衬衣上剪开一条锯齿状的斜线，切过了外套的肩膀，这条切口足够曝露威尔的胸膛，足以使衬衣和外套支离破碎，同时它们仍然挂在威尔的身上，袖扣完好无损。

“你是完美的。”汉尼拔告诉他，嗓音低沉、狂野。“你的存在本不合常理。”

汉尼拔的凝视穿过了他，汉尼拔的双手落在威尔的身上，像是它们成为了威尔身体的一部分。威尔缓慢地呼吸，他不想打破这个瞬间，但他更怕这个瞬间会持续永恒。

“你不是告诉我世界上不可能存在和我一样的人的第一人。”他说。

汉尼拔似乎完全没有留意威尔的话，他低下头，一个轻微的微笑挂在他嘴边。他的面部表情现在看起来更像一个人类所有的。有片刻，威尔因此而高兴。

“我能看出其中缘由。”汉尼拔说。他朝床头柜伸手，拿起一个安全套和一个玻璃瓶。“你以前做过这个吗？”

“不是最近，但是的。”

“我会小心。”

“别太小心。”

汉尼拔挑起眉毛，但他默许了威尔的话。他从两根手指开始，他对于润滑剂的用量非常慷慨，多余的液体滴落在威尔的臀缝之间。它滴落在那件被无尾燕尾服的残骸上，将其毁灭得更加彻底。

威尔想象着会有一阵刺痛。他把身体向汉尼拔的手指推去，因为它们带来的灼烧感与扩张感而抽吸。

“也许下一次，我在你着装完整的时候做这个。”汉尼拔说。“扯开你的裤子，然后就这样操了你。”

他将他的指头插得更深，转动着它们，他用他中指的指腹按压威尔的前列腺，这种轻微的挑逗让威尔无法抑制地蠕动，渴求着更多。

“这可不怎么高雅。”威尔从齿缝间挤出一句。他离他开始像一条狗一样哀鸣只有一步之遥。已经过了如此久。

“你正在迫使我欣赏一些优雅不足的事物。你对剧院的盥洗室怎么想？隔间足够大了。”

“我认为你在虚张声势。这已经超过了不怎么优雅，这简直下流，呃…”他伸手抓住床头板，因为汉尼拔手指突如其来的顶撞。“求你，这就够了。操我吧。”

“我不确定。”汉尼拔说，他的语调中包含愉悦，也太过冷静。他在威尔的外套上擦拭着手指，撕开了安全套的包装。“在演出进行时它会空无一人，尽管那里的隔音效果差强人意。这个想法不尽完美，当然，但在我听歌剧的同时深埋在你的身体里有一定的吸引力。你觉得在那之后你会享受和新朋友的交谈吗？刚刚被操过，精液在你的皮肤上慢慢变干。我确定我能闻见它的气味。”

威尔咬住指关节，他的一只手挡在眼前。“我会让你那么做的。天啊。你知道我会的。求你了。”

汉尼拔低下身，冲他笑着，他的笑容不加掩饰、愉悦、带有掠夺性。他将威尔的双腿向后推，使威尔的腰胯倾斜，然后开始侵入。

当威尔发现自己没法将注意力集中在除了汉尼拔阴茎完美、黏腻的感受之外的任何东西上时，房间似乎突然变得昏暗了。他再次抓握住床头板，抓住床单，抓住任何能给他提供一些真实触觉的东西，与此同时他的思维停滞，无法思考更多。

他被撑开得几乎过了头。汉尼拔的阴茎比他曾接受过的任何东西更加粗重。在十多年前，这曾是半项日常规范。它令威尔挣扎着松弛着包裹它的肌肉，每隔几秒钟就会不可抑制地绞紧，在汉尼拔推送进另一英寸的时候他不得不再放松一些。

“呼吸。”汉尼拔告诉他。

威尔尝试了照做，但随着汉尼拔逐渐深入，留给别的事物的空间越来越小，包括空气。“别停，”他说，“我很好，我保证。但是别停。”

汉尼拔注视他片刻。“如果你改变了心意，那么告诉我。”

最后的几英寸在平稳、炽热的推进中插入了他的体内，他感到他的身体不可逆转地被打开了，他的膝盖无措地在汉尼拔体侧滑动，随后被汉尼拔紧紧地握住。汉尼拔在完全深入后即刻后撤，然后他重复了他的动作，只是加快了一些。威尔能感到汉尼拔在他的体内，汉尼拔无处不在。

“你可以快一点。”他说。

汉尼拔没有听从，他只是俯下身，动作保持了平稳而缓慢的节奏。威尔的身体相对地放松了些。疼痛逐渐走远。但不是全部。他明天就能感觉到，然而这个想法却让他微笑。

“好些了？”汉尼拔问。

“很好。好极了。你操我的时候像在做梦一样。天，真不好意思。我情不自——我会闭嘴的。”

汉尼拔低头去吻他，他的目光愉快而宠溺。“性行为中的亲密无间本应加速障碍的消减。”

“但不是思想和——操——言论之间的，再做一遍，用力些。”

于是汉尼拔用力顶进他的身体，他冲撞的角度非常完美，威尔无暇顾及自己大声的呻吟。他的头向后垂着，枕头支撑着他的脑袋，他盯着天花板，嘴巴大张，他能做的一切只是感受汉尼拔在他体内、在他之上动作的方式，他们肌肤相接的触感，汉尼拔在他腰胯和一条大腿后侧牢固的抓握。

冲刺变快了，它们带着的力量足够将他推向床头板，足够从他喉咙中撞出他无意发出的声音。汉尼拔的指尖陷进他的皮肤，于是威尔开始毫无节制地喊叫出声，他开始毫无尊严与恐惧保留地感受这一切。

汉尼拔抓住威尔的手腕，将威尔的手从床头板上拿下来。“碰你自己。”他说。他的脸庞缀满汗滴，他脖子上的经脉暴露着。

“先结束。”威尔说。他甩开汉尼拔的手，然后他去抚摸汉尼拔的脸颊。“别再克制了。”

汉尼拔的笑声是一个尖锐、紧绷的声音。他的下一次顶撞更加猛烈，下一次更甚。他推挤着威尔的大腿，将威尔的身体完全打开，用一只按压在威尔胸前的手臂将威尔钉在床上，他的手落在威尔喉咙的正下方。

“全是你的。”威尔告诉他，他的声音被已经足够艰难的呼吸侵蚀殆尽。他自己都没听见他说了什么。

汉尼拔操着他，他的牙齿暴露在空气中，他的表情充满野性，而在他高潮的时候他全然的沉静。他的指甲在痉挛一般的抓握中嵌进威尔的大腿，这带给威尔闪烁的疼痛。威尔将汉尼拔拉近，他的双腿环抱着汉尼拔，手放在汉尼拔的后脑。他能感受到汉尼拔落在他身上粗重的呼吸，好像和他自己的一样。

汉尼拔挪动着，以便处理掉安全套。当威尔移动着再次靠近汉尼拔时，汉尼拔的腹部贴着威尔的勃起，威尔向上蹭着，他发出一阵低沉的声音。

“让我帮你。”汉尼拔说，他开始向下移去。

威尔的手落在他的后颈，制止了他的动作。“别。现在就很好。这感觉很棒。吻我。”

他们躺在一起，汉尼拔的唇舌覆盖着威尔的，汉尼拔的嘴唇落在他的下颚、脖颈。沉缓的亲吻已经汉尼拔精瘦的腹部带给他的摩擦让威尔难能自已。在一时间，这就是他想要的一切。这感觉太好，以至于他不想让一切结束，他慢吞吞地推送着胯部，他舔咬着汉尼拔的嘴唇，直到汉尼拔的下唇在他的舌头下变得炽热、柔软。

威尔滚到一边，他撑起身体，他的腿跨在汉尼拔身体两侧，支离破碎的衬衣和外套仍挂在他的身上。他低头注视着汉尼拔，然后撸了他的阴茎一次。

“和我说话。”他说。

汉尼拔仰视着威尔，他的视线中有一种真挚的热忱，他抚摸着威尔的大腿，胯骨，腰线。“我确实不知道说些什么好。”

“这个开始没有很糟。”

“我能碰你吗？”

威尔点头，汉尼拔的双手拂过威尔的大腿，随后一只手放在威尔的手下边，环绕着威尔的阴茎。汉尼拔手的肤色比威尔的要深一些，他的指缝间被血迹染红。

汉尼拔跟随他的视线，看向自己的指尖。“恐怕是你的。”他轻柔地说。“在你的大腿后侧。你能感觉到它。”

“现在可以。感觉很好。你也很好。”

“你听起来非常确定。”

汉尼拔的手开始上下律动，威尔让他自己的手落到一边。他向后倾靠，闭上了双眼。

“好也是相对的。我很确定你仍有些未曾对我说起的秘密。”某些图像在他眼前掠过，声音好像在火焰中燃烧的油脂。“我很确定你吃掉了那个人。一半是为了复仇，另一半是为了重新夺回你的家庭。”

汉尼拔不著一字，但他的指尖再次陷入了威尔的大腿，直到即将刺破柔嫩的肌肤，然而他手下的动作更快了。威尔能感觉到汉尼拔落在他身上的视线。

“这是为什么你对阿比盖尔的认同非常深刻的原因。你曾遇见过另一名食用人肉的人吗？尽管她不是有意而为，与她的相遇对你来说依旧是非凡的。”

“威尔…”汉尼拔的声音听起来像他处在被扼死的边沿，就好像他才是高潮迫近的那一人。他放在威尔阴茎上的手的动作几乎是模糊的。

威尔通过鼻子深深地呼吸。他的落在汉尼拔大腿上的手紧握着，他竭尽全力地向上顶撞。“再紧些。”

汉尼拔的抓握更紧了，他旋转着手掌。他的拇指在威尔阴茎顶端滑动，紧接着威尔高潮了，他在汉尼拔的怀中像一张满弓一般后仰。他盯着汉尼拔胸前和小腹上的白色污渍。汉尼拔拉低了他。汉尼拔的脸埋在他的颈弯，嗅闻他的气味。

环抱着他们的空气仍旧黏腻。威尔感觉到他的思想逐渐回归身体，像引擎在逐渐冷却时腔室重归紧凑。“纸巾。”他嘟哝。

“稍等片刻。”汉尼拔从他身下抽身离开，他回来时手中拿着一块沾湿的毛巾。他擦拭了威尔的皮肤，然后，带着明显的玩味地，清理了他自己。

“我本来觉得你肯定会让我起来洗澡。”威尔拉伸身体，他向上看着汉尼拔。

“有些东西会让人不想立刻不留痕迹地清理干净。”

汉尼拔重新回到床上，他收拾并且拿走了威尔衣物的残骸。他们再次拥抱在一起，威尔平躺着，汉尼拔躺在威尔身侧，他的头放在威尔的肩上，手臂环绕威尔的腰腹。

威尔打着呵欠，他把手臂贴上汉尼拔的后背。他摩挲着汉尼拔脊柱的骨节。有一个想法从他脑后摇曳升起。他不假思索地将它说了出来。

“如果我让你带我去威尼斯，你会照做吗？”

“你只需告诉我何时启程。”汉尼拔说。“若提前一两周告诉我那就再好不过，以便我能整理日程安排。”

“就这样？”威尔的手滑进汉尼拔的发丝，他拉扯着汉尼拔的头发，直到对方抬头与他对视。“真的？”

汉尼拔抓住了威尔的手，他吻了威尔的手腕内侧。“在一个月后雨季就会开始。你想出行多久？”

永远，威尔想着，然后他叹了口气。“我们晚些再谈这个。”

“在你将道德知性和你衷心的想法加以比对后？或许让你了解我不会考虑任何短于两周的行程会有所帮助。一个月更加可取。”

“我最少有那么长的休假。但杰克。”

“杰克不会需求你更少。如果你静待洪水褪去，你会在永恒的时间内着手于治水问题。因此你会面对永远的困境。”

威尔想象着他们两人躺在床上，他们所处的地方有着高大的窗户，雨点倾泻击打着玻璃，水在建筑表面流淌。没有责任义务，也不会有电话的使命召唤。红酒、汉尼拔的烹饪、成为另一个人的机遇。

“十一月中旬，”他说，“行吗？”

“好极了。我们要度圣诞假吗？”

那么就是一个半月。操他的。如果他必须用掉病假他会照做的。“好的。我们可以在那儿过圣诞。”

“那么新年？”

“那只有多了几天而已。”

汉尼拔吻了他的胸口。他贴着威尔皮肤的嘴唇弯成弧线。“如果我们要呆那么久，错过嘉年华会非常可惜。”

“现在你在胁迫我。”

汉尼拔无声地笑着。“或许在明年。”他说。

“有可能。”

威尔的手指在汉尼拔柔顺的直发中滑过，他注视着天花板上的阴影，好像水中故事的镜面倒影。他的眼睛缓缓合住了，然后他陷入了沉眠。

*

威尔因咖啡香气而醒来。苍白的光线透过窗帘照射进室内。他能听见汉尼拔走向厨房的声响。一个杯子被摆在床头柜上。他晃荡着下了床，拿起了它。有一阵他只是嗅闻着它，它的蒸汽、温度、香气，他已经知道它的味道会和气味一样好。

当杯子被拿开后，他注意到了一个被摆在杯子后方的小盒子。灰色的天鹅绒表面，顶部是弧型。就像一个盛着戒指的盒子。昨夜它还不在这里。他着意喝了一口咖啡，接着是另一口，然后他放下了杯子。

汉尼拔曾说他为威尔准备了些东西。威尔得等待才能得到的东西。他拿起了盒子，打开了它。

戒指是银色的。如他一般了解汉尼拔，戒指更有可能以铂或白金铸造而非银制。三条白色横跨在它的表面，与戒指本身垂直。他摸了摸它，发现它不带金属的冰冷。骨质，或是象牙。他转动着它，看向内里，然后发现了一行镌刻。

mi ritrovai per una selva oscura

他无须熟知意语便能了解这是但丁神曲的起始部分。

在我辈生命的中程，我在昏暗树木间觅间自己的身影，我因失去正轨而迷失了我的方向。

几乎令威尔发笑。他感到这片幽林正环绕着他，树木，以及一双不可视的双眼探寻着他飘渺的踪影，这种感觉在他们相遇的第一个瞬间起就不时地跟随着他。但他毫无离开的意图。他知道汉尼拔的感受同他一样，或许比他更甚，比他想要开口要求要更多。

一条与之匹配的链子在盒子内部圈着。他会需要这个。丁腈手套，处理生鱼，给狗洗澡，他的人生不会适合一枚戒指在日常佩戴在他的指间。

眼下，它完美地合适，几乎是不染铅华的，与来自汉尼拔的其它礼物格格不入，而几乎像是一件他会给自己挑选的物品。

 

全文完


End file.
